


Esto es una bomba de relojería (Y ese numero rojo parece un cero)

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Sin poderes.<br/>Era lógico que Stiles llevase la música tan alta, al fin y al cabo él era músico, sabía apreciar esas cosas. Pero aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo a Derek, él había pagado por ir en ese maldito autobús y aquel chico había colmado su paciencia hacía tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Era jueves, la misma hora de siempre, mismo autobús, así que la música debería empezar a sonar en tres, dos…  
Cerró los ojos y suspiró deseando que el ruido, no había otra forma de llamar a eso, cesara.

Hacia dos viajes que había identificado al dueño de la música. Lo más impresionante sería que usaba auriculares, si no fuese por el hecho de que se sentaba en la otra punta del autobús.

No se había fijado demasiado en cómo era, no sabía el color de sus ojos ni si su piel era así de pálida o solo era la luz del autobús. En realidad, solo sabía que le odiaba. Le reconocía por su pelo despeinado y su sudadera roja y le odiaba cada día un poquito más.

La otra cosa de la que estaba seguro era que como la siguiente canción fuese de “All Time Low” iba a levantarse y decirle el par de cosas que tendría que haberle soltado hacía cuatro jueves.

Lo que no confesaría era que si sabía el nombre del que parecía el grupo favorito de aquel idiota era porque una de sus canciones se le habían pegado y se había pasado toda una tarde buscándola. Fascinante cuantas tienen las palabras “Count me in” en sus letras.

Pero eso solo había pasado una vez, y ahora mismo la estúpida introducción a una de las canciones del grupo, una de las que más ponía, hasta tres veces por viaje, estaba sonando a, por lo menos, tres mil decibelios, así que cumpliendo su promesa personal se levantó y cruzó el autobús hasta él.

Llegó justo cuando el autobús frenó y tuvo que agarrarse al asiento para no caerse, lo cual llamó la atención del otro chico. Por lo menos había conseguido que se quitase los cascos. Podía oír perfectamente el estribillo de la canción, como si estuviese frente al grupo.

-¿Hola?- preguntó al darse cuenta de que Derek no se movía.

-Hola- respondió él con una sonrisa tan grande que jamás habría pasado por otra cosa que falsa.

-¿Quieres algo?- dijo con una pequeña y rápida sacudida de cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño a la vez que levantaba una ceja.

Derek acababa de ver por primera vez bien esa cara y ya estaba fascinado por la increíble capacidad de gesticulación que tenía. No le gustaba.

-¿Sabes qué? La verdad es que sí- contestó y disolvió la sonrisa-. Para empezar me gustaría poder oírme al hablar.

-¿Has probado en concéntrate realmente en ello? Sé que es difícil, pero estar sentado exactamente en la otra punta del autobús suele funcionar- Volvió a ponerse los cascos y giró la cabeza sin esperar una réplica.

Por supuesto eso no iba a quedar así. Derek hinchó el pecho, contó hasta cinco pensando en que no está bien arrancar la cabeza a nadie (En público al menos) por muy molesto que sea, y espiró. Le quitó un auricular tirando del cable y puso cara de sorprendido cuando el otro se giró mirándole con expresión cansada y los ojos absurdamente abiertos.

-Baja la música. Esto es un lugar público.

-No me había dado cuenta de que mi móvil era un lugar público, que lejos está llegando el Gobierno- respondió. Vio que Derek levantaba la mano,  puede que no con la intención de pegarle, pero él no encontró otra opción. Volvió a hablar- Oye, ¿si bajo te irás, Derek?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Íbamos al mismo instituto- Se comió un insulto, posiblemente porque Derek daba algo de miedo-. Es imposible no saber el nombre del capitán del equipo de lacross. Ex capitán.

Derek se había graduado hacía unos años, era absurdo pensar que él estaba en el instituto durante ese tiempo, tal vez había visto su foto y nombre en alguna vitrina, o igual el entrenador todavía hablaba de ellos.

La música se paró de repente y el chico se quitó los cascos, los enrolló alrededor del móvil y lo guardó en su mochila.

-Un viaje maravilloso, ¿repetimos el siguiente jueves?- el autobús paró medio segundo después de que terminase de hablar, pero no se levantó hasta que Derek se apartó. Puede que le impusiera un poco aún con el descaro con el que le hablaba, eso estaba bien, no todo lo bien que debería, pero si lo suficiente.

Derek no dijo nada más, se sentó en el asiento vació y vio por la ventanilla como se colocaba bien la mochila (Con un movimiento con demasiado énfasis) y se perdía entre el resto de adolescentes que llegaban al instituto.

Por un momento se preguntó cómo era que solo hacía un mes y poco más que iba en bus, tal vez antes le llevaban, puede que le acabasen de dejar y él estuviese siendo desagradable.

No pensó más en ello. Ni sabía, _ni le importaba_ , porque el loco de la música iba en bus. Solo sabía que le quedaban dos paradas en las que poder disfrutar de un metafórico silencio y que con suerte al jueves siguiente el chico no estaría allí.

\------

Llovía a cantaros, caían chuzos de punta, era el maldito Diluvio Universal y Stiles no llevaba paraguas, nunca lo llevaba. Por suerte se había puesto una sudadera con capucha, claro que después de un cuarto de hora corriendo desesperado bajo la lluvia, la cual creaba una capota que hacía eso parecido a caminar bajo el agua, la capucha no era precisamente útil, menos aún teniendo en cuenta que el tejido no era impermeable. Además contaba con el añadido de ir cargando con la guitarra, rogaba a todos los dioses que conocía, los cuales eran muchos, que la humedad no acabase con el instrumento.

Las plegarias debieron llegar a oídos porque encontró donde refugiarse, algo que a esas alturas ya le parecía imposible, era un portal pequeño, el recoveco entre los escaparates de una tienda de ropa.   
Se resguardó y bajó la guitarra del hombro, se quitó la capucha. Suspiró aliviado. Apoyó la funda del instrumento contra su pierna y la puerta de la tienda.  Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera para sacar el móvil, avisaría a su padre para que le fuese a recoger, debió hacerlo nada más salir de casa de Scott, había sido una idiotez pensar que la lluvia arreciaría.

Al desbloquear la pantalla el teléfono resbalo de sus manos y cayó al suelo, con la mala suerte, a la que Stiles estaba empezando a acostumbrarse, de abrirse por la carcasa y que la batería saliese botando, casi huyendo, de allí. Con un sonoro “Joder” se agachó a recoger las partes del móvil, alguien cogió la batería antes de que él tuviese que salir bajo la lluvia a por ella.

-¿Es tuya?

-No, es de Obama, si aceleras el paso se la puedes entregar en persona.- Respondió casi arrancándole la pieza de la mano, la intentó secar en la sudadera.- Lo siento. Gracias- Se corrigió al darse cuenta de que él no tenía nada que ver con sus pequeñas desgracias.

-¿Está ocupado?

Fue entonces cuando Stiles levantó la cabeza y vio la cara del joven por primera vez, iba a responder con un amable “no” para compensar la antipatía inicial. Pero al verle cambió de opinión. Volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Sí.

-¿Perdón?- Respondió él que ya tenía un pie dentro del improvisado refugio.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¿Te lo digo en otro idioma?

-No sabía que esto fuese propiedad privada.- Respondió entrando del todo. Se estaba mojando, no le gustaba mojarse. Lo había dicho por las buenas, le daba igual hacerlo por las malas.

Stiles murmuró algo y se apartó todo lo que pudo, se subió algo el bajo de la sudadera y consiguió secar la batería con la camiseta.

-¿Te conozco?- Preguntó, le sonaba de algo, pero el chico no se dejaba ver lo suficiente como para poderle reconocer. Stiles no hizo mención de responder- Soy Derek.

-Hale, Derek Hale- Terminó de contestar-. Lo sé.- levantó la cabeza de nuevo y esta vez Derek pudo verle perfectamente.

De repente la cara del chico se hizo inconfundible, debía ser por el veneno con ese toque de admiración, que jamás admitiría, con el que había dicho su nombre.

-El loco de la música- murmuró Derek.

-¿El loco de la música? ¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?

Stiles suspiró y volvió a bajar la cabeza, el maldito aparato no se encendía.

Derek guardó silencio, no se molestó en preguntarle el nombre. Stiles maldijo por lo bajo y acabó guardando el móvil, totalmente inútil, en el mismo bolsillo de donde lo había sacado.

-¿Quieres usar el mío?- preguntó Derek sabiendo que cuanto antes consiguiese un teléfono, antes se iría.

-No- respondió secamente.

-Entonces nos vamos a quedar aquí mucho tiempo.

Stiles le miró iracundo, como si acabase de lanzarle la peor amenaza. Recogió la funda de la guitarra y se la puso al hombro.

-Espera- empezó a hablar en reflejo-. Llueve a cantaros.

Fue a salir y Derek le agarró del brazo, con la fuerza de Hale y el defecto de la suya, no le costó nada mantener a Stiles dentro del improvisado refugio.

-Pillaras una neumonía.

-Suéltame- dijo sin girarse, y sonó tan serio, tan horriblemente oscuro y sencillo que le soltó al instante.

-O peor aún una otitis- siguió hablando como si Stiles no le hubiese interrumpido-, lo que le faltaba a tus oídos.-añadió tendiéndole de nuevo su móvil.

Stiles lo cogió.

\------

La cabeza de Lydia se movía al son de la música y las notas salían de su guitarra con la perfección que la caracterizaba, las manos de Allison jamás habían sujetado unas baquetas con tanta firmeza. Isaac estaba deslumbrando en el bajo y Scott parecía haber aprendido a afinar, por fin, su voz erizaba los pelos de la banda y, con suerte, los del público. Sus propias manos volaban por la guitarra que la humedad no había conseguido malograr.

Era la noche del grupo, el bolo perfecto.

Y Stiles acababa de darse cuenta de que Derek estaba entre el público. ¿Cuántas posibilidades tienen dos casi completamente desconocidos de encontrarse en un periodo de tres días tres veces?

Primero el jueves en el bus y hoy, sábado, dos veces, primero por la tarde y ahora en el bolo.

Cuando la canción termino Stiles se sintió aliviado. El público aplaudió y Stiles se fijo en que Derek estaba hablando con alguien, después lo señalo. Él se puso de espaldas. Isaac empezó la canción, le siguieron todos, él último en entrar (como la canción lo dictaba) fue Stiles, justo después de la voz. Volvió a girarse hacia el publico e intento olvidarse de Derek.

Cuando la actuación terminó recibieron el mayor numero de aplausos que jamás habían conseguido y ni un solo abucheo. Se despidieron y empezaron a recoger todas las cosas. Cada uno cargó con todo lo posible e hicieron el primer viaje al coche de Allison. Normalmente llevaban el jeep de Stiles, pero estaba desde hacía más de un mes en el taller, así que no les quedó otra. Tuvieron que hacer un viaje más.

Cuando todo estuvo bien organizado la banda entró de nuevo al local a pedirse unas bebidas (No alcohólicas, claro) Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo (toda la historia de la banda) se hizo un pequeño círculo alrededor de ellos y unos cuantos clientes les pidieron fotos, incluso les invitaron a las bebidas.

-Así que crees que Derek Hale te está persiguiendo ¿con el fin de?

-¡Matarme!- respondió Stiles y pego un sorbo a la Coca Cola- Y no digas su nombre en alto, estaba por aquí.

-Ya- Scott dio una sacudida afirmativa. Y no pudo evitar echar una ojeada al local, no vio a Derek-. Creo que no deberías beber más.

-Scott, es Coca Cola-  levantó las manos con el vaso de cola entre ellas.

-Por eso.- Scott sonrió y se levantó de la mesa- Allison va a volver pronto a casa, mañana tiene examen.

-¿y?

-Y me voy con ella- su sonrisa se hizo todavía más grande.

Stiles hizo una pequeña muesca de asco y se despidió de Scott.

Volvió a la barra porque no vio sentido a estar solo en una mesa. Se dio cuenta entonces de que se había quedado apartado del resto. Levantó los brazos de la barra, se giró y busco al resto de la banda que no tenía ni un examen mañana, ni novia, sin suerte. Pero sí vio a Derek. Empezaba a preguntarse si era un asesino profesional y el que Scott no le viese era parte de su plan perfecto.

Volvió a girarse rezando porque no se hubiese dado cuenta y miró a derecha e izquierda esperando encontrar a alguien, aunque fuera Isaac. No iba a salir de allí solo. No cuando su vida corría peligro.

Pero cuando el reloj marcó la una y siguió sin ver a nadie de la banda y seguía viendo a Derek cada vez que se giraba, decidió que tenía que salir de allí. Aprovechó el momento en el que Derek hablaba con una chica, bastante mona, y se escabullo.

Una vez fuera echó de menos la sudadera de esa tarde, estaba chispeando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba sin coche. No tenía su precioso Jeep ¿Cuándo narices pensaban devolvérselo?

Se alejó de la puerta despacio, solo llegó hasta la farola antes de darse cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba. ¿Le habían abandonado todos sus amigos? Se lo podía esperar de Isaac, pero no de Lydia. Todo tenía que haber sido un plan de Derek, iba a matarle y antes había secuestrado a sus amigos para conseguirlo. Podría haberlos escondido en el sótano del local, Dios, incluso podría haberlos matado.

-Dios mío- no pudo evitar murmurar y se tapó la boca como si esas palabras hubiesen podido ser oídas por él.

Estaba claro que iba a matarle. La única pregunta que le quedaba por hacer era ¿Por qué?

\------

Derek no podía entender cómo era posible que hubiesen coincidido dos veces en la misma semana. Casi era como una broma, un chiste mal contado.

Lo que si tenía muchísima explicación era porque estaban en el mismo local en esos momentos.

Todo era culpa de Cora, su hermana, y no sabía si iba a perdonárselo alguna vez. Ella quería ir a ver a la banda, “No toca del todo bien, pero están todos buenísimos”, había dicho. Y cuando esa noche habían salido al escenario si la boca de Derek se había abierto no era por haber visto a una panda de adolecentes “cañones”, si no por volver a ver al desagradable de los cascos.

Cuando empezaron a tocar la referencia a que eran una banda mediocre que su hermana había hecho parecía una broma. Cora estaba igual de sorprendida con la repentina mejoría de la banda. Y a Derek casi se le había olvidado que él guitarrista era él.

Pero ahora no hacía más que notar sus ojos clavados en la nuca cada vez que se giraba a hablar con Cora y estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Era como si volviese a estar en el instituto.

Si  le volvía a mirar así una sola vez más se le iba a perforar la nuca.

-¿Sabes quién es el guitarrista del grupo?

-¿La primera guitarra? Es Stiles.

-¿Va a tu instituto?

-Sí. Pero no vamos a la misma clase.

-¿Qué sabes de él?

-Oye, Derek, estas siendo algo siniestro.

-Es la tercera vez que me lo encuentro, sin contar los demás días en el autobús, y antes no tenía ni idea de quién era. Es sospechoso.

-Tienes que dejar de ver Mentes Criminales.

-Cora. ¿Qué sabes de él?- volvió a inquirir.

-Es el mejor amigo de Scott, el cantante. Creo que tuvo un lio con Lydia, al menos lo parece. Es el hijo del sheriff Stilinski y por el instituto corre el rumor de que es bi.

-¿Hijo del Sheriff?

-¿Esa es la parte con la que te quedas? Creía que te gustaría la parte de “Le molan los tíos”

-No soporto estar ni en la misma habitación que él- “menos en la misma cama”, pensó, pero volvió a notar esa sensación de estar siendo observado y cortó la frase. No se giró.- ¿Volverás con Lydia?

-Sí, claro.

-Pues creo que me voy ya a casa.

-Eres un viejo aburrido.

-Ya llegaras a mi edad- contestó y se fue sin decir nada más.

Cuando salió fuera lo último que se esperaba, o quería, ver era a Stiles bajo una farola, con un móvil en la mano y oteando como si estuviese buscando a alguien entre la oscuridad.

Decidió elegir el otro camino aunque tuviese que dar una vuelta escandalosa para llegar hasta su coche.

Cuando estuvo a unos cincuenta metros de la puerta se dio cuenta de que si el chico cogía el bus no debía tener coche y de que estaba solo a la una de la madrugada bajo una farola y puede que le diese algo de pena, aunque le dolía en el orgullo hasta pensar en ello, pero sus pies ya se habían puesto a andar hacia él.

-¿Stiles?- preguntó a diez metros de él.

El chico dio un salto hacia atrás y le apuntó con el móvil como si fuese un arma.

-¿Qué quieres?- la voz algo temblorosa- ¡Mi padre es el sheriff!

-Ya lo sé- Derek cerró los ojos un segundo al darse cuenta de lo raro que sonaba eso, Stiles sabía que él no sabía ni su nombre ni nada más sobre él, y de repente sabía su nombre y sabía quién era su padre. Sabía demasiado- Mi hermana te conoce- se excuso, pero Stiles no se movió, el móvil le seguía apuntando amenazante.

-¿Quién es tu hermana?

-Cora.

Stiles relajó los hombros, tras un par de segundos guardó el móvil en el bolsillo.

No es como si ahora pensara que Derek no quería matarle, pero de todas formas no iba a poder hacerle nada con un móvil.

-¿Has conseguido hacerlo funcionar?- preguntó Derek acercándose un solo paso y mirando al bolsillo donde Stiles acababa de guardar el teléfono.

-No, ese es uno de mis mayores problemas- “Aparte de ti” pensó.

-¿Y tu banda?

No iba a decirlo, Stiles no iba a decirle que se habían ido sin él.

-Se han ido sin mí.

-¿Tienes coche?- preguntó adelantando un paso más. Todavía no tenía claro porque narices estaba haciendo eso, ¿qué iba a hacer si le decía que no? ¿Ofrecerse a llevarlo a casa? Odiaba a ese chico.

Bien, Stiles había fallado una vez, pero esta era simple, responde “Sí”.

-No.

“Mierda” pensó y vio como Derek se movía un paso más. Decidió decir algo más antes de que él lo hiciera. Pero acabaron hablando a la vez.

-Me voy ya- dio un paso atrás.

-¿Te llevo?- dio un paso adelante.

Derek no se explicaba cómo se había ofrecido para eso y Stiles no entendía porque había dicho que “Bien”, tal vez había sido la curiosidad. Y ahora estaba a solo un par de kilómetros adentrándose en el bosque de probar en su propia carne que la curiosidad, de hecho, acaba matando al gato, _siempre_.

-¿Hambre?- Stiles salió de sus pensamientos y se giró hacía Derek que no le estaba mirando, se apretó un poco más (si eso era posible) contra la puerta del coche.

-No -respondió con una sonrisa falsa por si Derek le veía.

Eso de ser amable con tu asesino nunca funciona, nunca lo hacía en Mentes Criminales, pero aquella podía ser la primera vez y él no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-Yo sí.

¡Ahí estaba! ¡La frase típica de asesino! ¡Iba a morir! Y ni siquiera iba a tener una historia original que contar en el más allá. Buscó su móvil instintivamente, pero luego recordó que no funcionaba, intentó encontrar algo para defenderse, antes de poder  ver nada el coche frenó  y tuvo que esperar a oír la voz del servicio de coches para darse cuenta de que estaba en el parking de un McDonald. Lo cual no le alivió del todo, pero hizo que sus tripas rugieran.

Derek pidió y avanzaron hasta el punto de recogida, todo en menos de un minuto. Es lo que tiene la madrugada que a parte de un par de borrachos y los empleados, no hay nadie en un veinticuatro horas.

Derek recogió la comida y se la dio a Stiles mientras él conducía fuera, aparcaron a pocos metros de ahí.

-Enseguida termino- dijo pidiendo la comida con la mano.- Si no te apetece esperar puedes irte andando.

-No, no pasa nada- respondió casi al instante.

¿Acababa de dejar pasar su oportunidad de huir? No, seguro que era una trampa. Seguiría jugando a ser bueno y tonto.

Sus tripas rugieron desesperadas cuando Derek desenvolvió la hamburguesa. Él ni siquiera había cenado, nunca lo hacía antes de una actuación, siempre se le revolvían las tripas.

-Oye, puedes quedarte las patatas- dijo al oír las tripas de Stiles. Hasta él se sorprendió de la oferta. No podía creerse lo que le estaba pasando esa noche, debía ser lo tarde que era, o que Cora no le había dejado tomar ni una gota de alcohol-. Tampoco me gustan tanto.- añadió intentando hacer sonar la invitación menos amable, no resultó.

Stiles tardó un par de segundos en coger la comida, sabía que Derek no había podido echar nada, pero por un momento pensó que podía haber estado con pinchado con el del McDonald. Sus tripas volvieron a rugir y acabó aceptándola.

¿Cómo no había salido todavía corriendo? Su instinto de supervivencia tendría que haber sobrepasado a su curiosidad hacía ya kilómetros. Pero no lo había hecho.

Cada patata era como una delicia y Stiles no dudo en meterse todas las que pudo en la boca de vez, iba por la segunda remesa cuando Derek habló.

-¿Dónde has dicho que vivías?

Stiles se giro, esperando ver a Derek mirando al frente como llevaba haciendo todo el viaje. Intentó dar la dirección pero solo consiguió emitir un par de sonidos entre las patatas.  
Derek se había girado esta vez, por primera y única vez en lo que llevaban en el coche, y no pudo evitar una carcajada al ver la escena, volvió a mirar al frente y se frotó la nariz como si eso fuese a borrar su reacción. Intentó de verdad no volver a mirarle, pero le fue tan imposible como el no ofrecerle el viaje en coche, no pudo reprimir la risa.

Stiles sonrió todo lo que pudo teniendo en cuenta su estado y cuando acabó de tragar se permitió también un par de carcajadas, después volvió a dar su dirección y no volvieron a hablar hasta que estuvieron aparcando frente a casa de Stiles.

Los dos murmuraron a la vez, uno un “bien” y el otro un “bueno”.

-Gracias por traerme- dijo Stiles, con el corazón todavía en un puño a pesar de todo.

-No ha sido nada- respondió, sorprendiéndose (de nuevo) a sí mismo, Derek.

 Solo deseaba que la noche acabase y pudiese volver a odiar irracionalmente al guitarrista paranoico, claro que “odiar” siempre había sido una palabra muy fuerte. No le había odiado nunca, simplemente le desagradaba un poco, o no le agradaba del todo o puede que…

Stiles abrió la puerta y Derek salió de sus pensamientos, podía dejar su crisis existencial para cuando el culpable de ella no estuviese allí. Y sería todavía mejor si la olvidaba sin más.

-Adiós- se despidió cerrando la puerta con la ventanilla todavía baja-, nos vemos…- Se mordió la lengua no tenían porque volver a verse, y eso estaba bien.

-El jueves- terminó Derek sin darse cuenta y deseó no haberlo hecho.

-Claro.

-Adiós.

-Adiós- respondió alejándose y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho-, otra vez- añadió dándose la vuelta hacía el coche. Derek todavía no había arrancado-, doble adiós.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rascó un poco, no vio la sonrisa de Derek, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que estaba ahí, o que le gustaría que estuviese allí.

Entró en casa sin hacer ruido por si su padre había conseguido volver del trabajo antes del amanecer, cosa que pocas veces pasaba.

Subió a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama tal y como iba, ni siquiera pensó en ponerse el pijama.

Tenía algo de frío y se sentía…, raro. No quiso pensar en aquel sentimiento y mucho menos identificarlo ¿Podía ser qué le empezara a caer bien Derek? Lidiaría con ello por la mañana si seguía vivo.

El viaje de Derek de vuelta a su casa fue algo peor. Llevaba la radio todo lo alta que podía para no pensar. Pero las únicas canciones que parecía haber en el aire eran las que escuchaba Stiles. Así que acabó apagándola.

Se puso a ordenar mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente y pensó en si Cora habría llegado bien a casa. Intentó pensar en todo menos en ese nudo en el estomago y la voz en el fondo de su cabeza que no paraba de repetir “Stiles”.

Ambos intentaron pensar en todo menos en que, en realidad, podían llevarse bien, en que sentían una cierta necesidad de protección mutua y de que con el tiempo el odio no iba a ser suficiente para esconderlo e iban a estallar como una bomba con el temporizador al cero.

\------

-Te gusta Derek.

-Gracias Scott, ahora tenemos que empezar desde el principio.

Stiles soltó la guitarra que quedó colgando de su cuello, el resto de la banda también paró.

-Scott, ¿no podías haber elegido otro momento para remarcar lo evidente?- preguntó Lydia.

-¡Qué no me gusta nadie! ¿Podemos seguir?

Bien, ahora todos le estaban mirando con aquella expresión de segundo de primaria, lo siguiente era empezar a cantarle una canción.

-Llevas todo el día hablando de él- apuntó Allison.

-Tiene razón- dijo Isaac, y Scott se giró hacía él con una mirada demasiado amenazante para lo que él había dicho- ¿Qué? Es verdad.

-He estado todo el día hablando de él para recordaros que ayer me dejasteis solo en el local.- Se giró hacía Lydia quien estaba en la parte trasera del garaje.

\- Te fuiste tú.

-¡Porque no estabas por ningún lado!

La discusión duro un poco más, al final Scott consiguió llevar a todos a sus esquinas y volvieron a ponerse a ensayar, aunque no había que ser un entendido para darse cuenta de que Stiles estaba completamente ausente, Scott solo esperaba que no fuese por Derek, eso solo iba a hacer daño a su amigo.

Cuando acabaron la canción Isaac abrió la boca, las intenciones escritas en la frente, Scott se le adelantó.

-¿Hacéis algo mañana?

Por supuesto nadie tenía nada que hacer, Lydia pensó en decir que en realidad ella sí tenía una cita, pero quería oír el plan primero.

-¡Tenemos otra actuación!- Anunció emocionado, al instante su sonrisa se contagió a todo el grupo, que soltó varios gritos de excitación.

-Puedes traer a tu nuevo novio- dijo Isaac cuando el bullicio paró un poco.

Hasta ahí pudo soportar Stiles, se sacó la guitarra y la dejó apoyada contra la pared, se agachó y levantó la puerta del garaje, se escurrió al otro lado y cuando Scott preguntó “¿Qué haces?” respondió con dos preciosas peinetas, volvió a dejar caer la puerta.

Isaac era idiota, Scott también, de hecho toda la banda lo era, él incluido.  
Todo el mundo sabía que era Derek debajo de esa sonrisa que usaba para conseguir cosas. No era una buena persona, ninguna anciana diría “Me ayudó a cruzar la calle”. Derek no era bueno, por bueno que pareciese.

Recordo, con dolor, que no tenía el coche así que tendría que caminar calle abajo.   
Lo cual le hizo pensar, de forma todavía más dolorosa, que en realidad no tenía ninguna prueba de que Derek fuese “malo”, es más solo tenía su propia experiencia, y Derek era el chico que le había llevado a su casa sin pedir nada a cambio, le había dejado su móvil, y le había dado patatas, aún teniendo en cuenta que su comienzo había sido…, malo.

Paró en una tienda a comprar nachos y helado, su padre trabajaba esa noche así que tendría que hacerse la cena él, bueno, su versión de cena.

Cuando llegó a casa vio un mensaje en el buzón de voz del fijo. Eso le recordó que tampoco tenía móvil, estaba perdiendo poco a poco todas sus posesiones. El coche, el móvil y la chaqueta que había llevado la noche anterior y que debía estar en el coche de Derek al cual no pensaba volver.

Cogió el teléfono y escuchó el mensaje. Era del taller, podría pasar a recoger el Jeep el martes. Iba a llorar de la emoción.

Con el alma renovada subió a su habitación cargado con la bolsa de nachos, la terrina de helado y la cuchara, después volvió a bajar para hacerse los nachos con queso. Cuando por fin tuvo todo listo se sentó al ordenador a ver Juego de Tronos.

A mitad de capítulo escuchó el teléfono, pincho el botón de pausa y saltó un anuncio en una ventana nueva, maldijo por lo bajo, lo cerró y corrió escaleras abajo a coger el teléfono, por todo lo que sabía podía ser su padre y si lo que le decía era que volvía antes, entonces, le interesaba ponerse a fregar los platos.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, soy Derek.

-Espera ¿quién?

Stiles estuvo a punto de colgar y llamar a la policía, maldijo no haber bajado su bate de beisbol con él, alargó la mano paro coger uno de los cuchillos más cercanos, el de untar la mantequilla. Y todo antes de que Derek pudiese responder.

-Cora me ha dado el teléfono- “De hecho iba a llamar ella pero se ha tenido que ir misteriosamente” iba a añadir, pero prefirió acortar la conversación al máximo-. Te dejaste la chaqueta en el coche, puedes venir a buscarla.

Stiles sonrió incrédulo ¿”Puedes venir a buscarla”? ¿Qué era su chaqueta? ¿Un rehén?

-Gracias.- respondió secamente.

-Adiós- se despidió Derek y colgó antes de que Stiles pudiese hacer lo mismo.

A ambos lados del teléfono el aire se notaba más pesado que nunca, la conversación no había durado ni un minuto, pero había sido una de las conversaciones más largas de sus vidas.

Si cualquiera de los dos hubiese cometido un fallo, si Derek hubiese confesado que le encantaba la idea de que la chaqueta fuese una escusa para volver a ver a Stiles, si Stiles hubiese dicho que pensaba lo mismo, nada podría volver atrás.

Ahora, con el teléfono aún en la mano y su pitido agudo como único sonido de fondo Stiles se preguntaba que le daba tanto miedo. Por qué no podía admitir que sí le gustaba, que quería volver a perder la chaqueta en el coche de Derek. Por qué estaba tan asustado de estar cayendo poco a poco por quien le había parecido la persona más desagradable de todas.

Al otro lado de la línea Derek sostenía el auricular con fuerza contra el aparato, como si hubiese una posibilidad de que él solo volviese a levantarse y él se encontrase de nuevo con la voz de Stiles al otro lado. Al final pudo soltarlo y usar las manos para frotarse la sien. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo, sabía que era cuestión de horas el no poder controlar una sonrisa cuando viese a Stiles, que iba a volver a ese estado en el que no se puede controlar nada. Iba a estar a merced de otra persona, una vez más. Y sabía que esta podía ser la peor de todas, porque era tan parecida a la primera y a la vez tan diferente.

Ambos decidieron olvidarse, lidiar luego con ello, en otro momento, en otra vida si era posible, y volvieron a sus tareas.

Stiles siguió viendo el capítulo sin enterarse muy bien de lo que pasaba, como llevaba haciendo toda la semana.

Derek se dio una ducha y se puso a leer un libro que tuvo que cerrar sin pasar de la primera página al darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo porque el protagonista le recordaba a _él,_ estaba empezando a hacerlo y ni siquiera estaban en la misma habitación. Chasqueó la lengua, dejó el libro en la mesilla e intentó dormir.

\------

No tenía ni idea de que le había llevado allí. O intentaba pensar que era solo por su chaqueta, lo cual le hacía acordarse de que en realidad _sí_ sabía que le había llevado allí. Tendría que haber ido el lunes, pero había fingido olvidarse de ella para intentar evitar aquel momento, y ahora allí estaba.

Llamó una vez más a la puerta y decidió que si nadie le abría sería tan fácil como salir por patas y olvidarse de la chaqueta para siempre, tampoco es como si fuese su favorita (o actualmente única).

Pero la suerte no le sonrió y cuando dio un paso atrás el automático emitió un pitido y la puerta se abrió sin preguntas. Stiles pensó que o la máquina tenía cámara o como Derek era un asesino no tenía miedo de abrir la puerta a comerciantes y testigos de Jehová.

La subida se hizo tan eterna como la espera se le había hecho abajo, y Stiles pensó que nunca llegaría al ático donde Lydia le había dicho que Cora vivía.

Pensó si debía volver a llamar a la puerta, si estaría abierta o si solo debía esperar. Cuando la puerta se corrió sintió un poco de liberación al no necesitar decidirse entre las opciones. Pero la lengua, el estomago y varias partes más de él se hicieron un nudo al ver a Derek al otro lado.

Con el pelo revuelto y la mano deslizándose por él intentando peinarlo un poco, con los ojos aún dormidos y la boca inconscientemente abierta, una camiseta interior blanca que más que ocultar daba un toque erótico a sus abdominales y esos…

¿Estaba echándole un vistazo a Derek? Sí.

Esos pantalones azules oscuro de pijama, que al no estar atados caían demasiado bajos dejando ver la marca de sus caderas y…

-¿Quieres algo?

Mierda, ¿había hablado Derek antes? Mejor sería que dejara de mirarle la entrepierna y que contestase.

-Sí- tuvo que pararse a pensar y, de paso, a recordarse que debería mirar a Derek a los ojos o por lo menos lo más lejos de su paquete posible-, mi chaqueta.

-Oh, claro.

Derek se giró y volvió a meterse en el apartamento, Stiles pensó si debía seguirlo, y si debía dejar de mirarle el culo, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Derek volvió a los pocos segundos.

-Gracias- aceptó la chaqueta y se quedó con ella en el brazo sin saber muy bien como guardarla, una de las mangas caía hacía el suelo-. Bueno, creo que ahora me voy- acabó añadiendo al ver que Derek no decía nada pero tampoco cerraba la puerta.

-Bien.- respondió y cerró la puerta sin decir nada más.

-Vaya- murmuró Stiles- Que mal despertar.

“Aunque en realidad no se ha diferenciado demasiado del resto del tiempo” pensó mientras bajaba.

Fuera Lydia le esperaba en el coche hablando por teléfono, en cuanto él entro ella se rió dijo un “Ya está aquí”, se despidió y colgó.

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con nadie.

Stiles decidió que no tenía intención de averiguar con quien iba a quedar esa noche Lydia, no presionó más.

En el instituto tuvo que retener la _necesidad_ de decirle a Scott que Derek estaba, de hecho, muy bueno, y que no sabía cómo se le había pasado antes, si lo hubiese sabido habría utilizado todas las energías que había empleado odiándole en otras cosas más satisfactorias.

Por supuesto, solo aguantó hasta la última clase y a la salida Scott ya estaba rogándole que parase de hablar de Derek y que, por favor, volviese a odiarle.

Se calló cuando vio a Lydia y Cora acercándose y menos mal porque estaba seguro de que a  Cora no le gustaría oír hablar de “el enorme pene que debía tener Derek debajo de esos pantalones de pijama”, por desgracia ya era tarde para Scott, que no tenía claro si iba a poder volver a mirar a Derek sin pensar en su “monstruoso paquete”.

-¿Esta tarde tenemos ensayo, no?- preguntó Lydia sin saludar antes.

-Sí - respondió Scott- ¿No puedes venir?- añadió rápidamente con ojos de cachorrito.

-En realidad quería preguntar si podemos invitar a Cora.

-¡Claro!- respondió Scott sin dar tiempo a Stiles a decir nada, mucho menos de que Isaac llegase a donde estaba ellos.

-Bien, esta tarde ahora de siempre.

Cuando Isaac los alcanzó y preguntó que acababa de pasar tanto él como Stiles compartieron expresión, no es que les molestase que Cora les fuera a ver, era el que _alguien_ les fuera a ver.

-Vamos, chicos, hemos mejorado mucho- dijo Scott.

-Ya, pero, no podremos ir como siempre.

-Siempre vamos normal, Stiles.

Stiles apretó los labios y los curvó en una mueca que le hizo más gracia a Scott que otra cosa.

-Espera- dijo Isaac- ¿También te gusta Cora? ¿Piensas tirarte a toda la familia Hale?- soltó una carcajada que no se sabía bien si era falsa o demasiado real- ¿Has conocido ya al tío?

-No, Don Bufandas, no me gusta Cora. De hecho no me gusta ningún Hale.

Scott le miró como si acabase de negar que la Tierra es redonda y Stiles le devolvió una mirada que le rogaba que le siguiese el juego.

-Ya.- respondió Isaac con una sacudida en gesto afirmativo.

\------

Aquella tarde todos estaban algo más nerviosos que de normal, como si aquella fuese a ser su primera actuación. Lo cierto era que aquello era una situación demasiado “intima”. Cora iba a verles con sus errores y sus canciones inacabadas, y, si algún día, les volvía a ver tocar fuera de un garaje ella tendría el poder para señalarles y reírse.

A mitad de la segunda canción que ensayaban sonó el móvil de Lydia, era la perdida que Cora iba a hacerles para que le abriesen la puerta, Lydia dejó la guitarra y salió cerrando tras ella.

-Cora- saludó y dio un paso atrás- ¿Derek?

-Cora no tiene coche, me ha hecho traerla.

-Lo ha hecho encantado.

-Puedes pasar y quedarte también si quieres- dijo Lydia reponiendo su sonrisa.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- se excusó, pero Cora le cogió de la manga.

-En realidad- dijo dando un paso al frente con su hermano todavía cogido-, no.

-Pasar, seguro que se están poniendo histéricos.

Derek solo pudo suspirar, no le dio tiempo a protestar una vez más, y aunque lo hubiese tenido se habría mordido la lengua, Cora le miraba con esa mirada que decía que no tenía permiso para decir nada más. Y, aunque no lo admitiese, lo cierto era que le apetecía pasar.

Cuando la puerta se levanto y Derek pasó fue difícil saber que había caído más bajo si la guitarra o la boca de Stiles.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó de forma automática.

-Le he invitado yo- dijo Lydia.

-Vaya, aquí todo el mundo puede invitar a quien quiera- mascullo Isaac, Scott le echó una mirada que él no llegó a ver y por primera vez Stiles estuvo de acuerdo con él, lo mostró con una sacudida de cabeza mientras le señalaba.

-Sentaos en el sofá- dijo Scott con una sonrisa que intentaba excusar a sus amigos.

Sería injusto decir que el resto del ensayo fue en vano y que no consiguieron sacar nada en limpio sin mencionar lo difícil que le resultaba centrarse a Stiles cada vez que levantaba la cabeza y veía a Derek mirándole embelesado, más aún cuando sonreía en las partes que (ya había decidido) le gustaban más de las canciones. Lo peor fue aquella pequeña risa cuando Stiles se volvió a equivocar en las mismas dos notas de la última vez ¿Cómo sabía él que se había vuelto a equivocar ahí? Ni siquiera Lydia se había dado cuenta, y ella _siempre_ se daba cuenta.

-Y- dijo Scott alargando la “y” más de lo necesario- hasta aquí aguanto. ¿Un batido?

Dieron su opinión al respecto en forma de pequeños gritos de admiración ante la idea, la banda dejó los instrumentos como si no fuesen nada y salieron del garaje, Stiles mantuvo la puerta abierta para Derek y este para Cora, quien se adelantó enseguida para ponerse al lado de Lydia y los demás.

-Ha sido un buen ensayo- comentó Derek, ambos iban solo un paso por detrás del resto.

-En realidad ha sido catastrófico- respondió-,  tenía miedo de que os convirtieses en piedra como los hombres que se rieron de Viracochan- añadió y se mordió la lengua ante el impulso de contarle toda la historia del mito Inca a Derek cuando vio su expresión dubitativa.

Derek acabó formando una sonrisa y Stiles casi tuvo que pararse. ¿Estaba Derek, realmente, intentando ser amable con él? ¿Le estaba gustando que lo fuese? No sabía que parte era más extraña. Tenía que parar, ya tenía claro que Derek le atraía, ahora solo le faltaba enamorarse. Porque eso no había pasado todavía y nunca lo haría.

Llegaron al McDonald de la noche de la chaqueta antes de lo que ninguno se había imaginado, el hambre les había hecho correr. Había sido uno de los caminos más incómodos para Derek y Stiles, como el anterior viaje al mismo establecimiento, debía ser cosa del McDonald.

Se sentaron y se levantaron dos veces a pedir, volvieron a sentarse y empezaron a hablar entrelazando varias conversaciones en una grande, liosa y estúpida.

La mesa estaba contra la pared. Isaac, Lydia y Allison estaban a un lado, Scott en un taburete en la punta de la mesa, como si fuese el moderador, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo como la mano de Isaac se acercaba a la de Allison y como ella le dejaba. Al otro lado Cora, Derek y Stiles, quien estaba en la parte de salida de la mesa muy consciente de que tenía a Derek a su derecha, se había tenido que sentar ahí porque Lydia le había quitado el sitio al otro lado.

-¿Así que estas libre?- preguntó Lydia mirando fijamente a Derek, a quien le costó un poco darse cuenta porque estaba discutiendo algo con Cora.

-Sí, total y completamente libre- respondió su hermana.

-Yo también se hablar- se quejó.

-La respuesta iba a ser la misma, he ahorrado tiempo.

-¿Y no tienes nadie en mente en quien “dejar caer tus aprecios”?- preguntó Lydia de nuevo, ahora todos estaban pendientes de la conversación.

Y si Derek miró de reojo a Stiles antes de responder un sonoro “No”, fue por casualidad, por supuesto Stiles fue el único que no se dio cuenta de ello.

-Me tengo que ir- concluyó Stiles en ese preciso momento aunque supo que tenía que haberlo dicho antes y se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Ya?- preguntó Derek con una especie de sonrisa, cogiéndole del brazo antes de que se alejase lo suficiente.

-Sí, Señor Sonrisas- respondió-. Suéltame. Mi brazo es propiedad privada- añadió sacudiéndolo, Derek le soltó y le miró extrañado, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que le había cogido- ¿No hay nadie por ahí con la música alta a quien quieras gritar?- dijo antes de alejarse de la mesa.

No necesitaba eso, no necesitaba volver a pasar por lo que había pasado con Lydia, no quería volver a sentir ese nudo en el estomago cada vez que le sonreía y no quería sentir ese vació durante semanas al darse cuenta de que era una sonrisa falsa. No quería que aquella atracción que estaba sintiendo pasase a ser algo más. Y sabía que era un poco tarde para ello, pero la distancia lo cura todo y…

Y puede que estuviese a punto de salir corriendo calle abajo. Se frenó y empezó a andar con normalidad, respirando fuerte y sin saber muy bien a donde iba. Paró del todo y decidió que volvía a su casa, se fijó en que iba en sentido contrario, así que la mejor opción era dar un rodeo y no pasar por la puerta del McDonald otra vez.

A medio camino se dio cuenta de un par de cosas entre el revuelto de ideas y culpa que era su cabeza. La primera, se había vuelto a olvidar la chaqueta. La segunda, había sido un idiota y acababa de dejarse completamente claro que ya no había vuelta atrás. Aquella misma noche iba a empezar la sesión de pelis malas, música emo y nachos propios después de un corazón roto, o, por lo menos, esa era su receta.

Cuando abrió la puerta de casa se encontró con su padre en la mesa de la cocina, con el teléfono al oído y con una taza de café colmada en la mano. Debía de haber llegado hacía poco, aún iba vestido de trabajo y estaba hablando del último caso.

Intentó escaparse escaleras arriba pero su padre le llamo, le señaló la mesa con la mano en la que llevaba la taza y Stiles vio, con cierta sorpresa, su móvil sobre ella, encendido y requiriendo el PIN. Debía haberlo recogido de la tienda de vuelta del trabajo.

Lo cual le recordaba que al día siguiente iba a tener su precioso jeep de vuelta y eso le hizo olvidar lo que había pasado con Derek exactamente hasta que se acordó de que eso le había hecho olvidar lo que había pasado con Derek. Lo cual no fue mucho alivio.

Dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a su padre y le sonrió todo lo que pudo sin parecer un psicópata. Después se escurrió escaleras arriba esperando que no pretendiese que cenasen juntos.

Encendió el ordenador y se tiró sobre la cama, antes de que pudiesen llegarle los pensamientos pesimistas su móvil vibro. Solo acababa de meterle el PIN, era imposible que ya se hubiese cargado el Whatsapp.

Era un mensaje, de los tradicionales, lo cual solo podía significar que era Scott y que era importante.

“Te has pasado”

Eso era todo, ese era el mensaje super urgente, super importante de Scott. Stiles se preguntó entonces cómo había sabido que tenía de vuelta su teléfono. Decidió preguntar luego.

“Lo sé”

Respondió y tiró el móvil a la cama junto a él.

Otro mensaje llegó treinta segundos después.

“Te gusta”

“Lo sé”

Volvió a responder y tiró el teléfono con más fuerza, haciendo que rebotara y cayese al suelo, se abrió y la betería se salió.

-¡Mierda!- gritó tan alto que la casa a cinco manzanas podría haberle oído, escuchó a su padre subiendo las escaleras.

Se agachó a recoger el móvil y sus partes, y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Pasa algo, hijo?- preguntó colgado del marco de la puerta.

-No, no es nada- respondió al instante, pasándose los dedos por los lacrimales, pellizcándose la nariz- Solo es… Una tontería- acabó añadiendo con un intento pésimo de sonrisa.

-Hijo, si quieres hablar…- había abierto más la puerta y tenía un pie dentro.

-No, no quiero hablar-dijo con total sinceridad y se levantó con las piezas del móvil en la mano.

El sheriff salió del cuarto despacio y se giró antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Si no has hecho nada demasiado malo, puede que tengas otra oportunidad. Ve a verle.- Añadió dando un paso titubeante atrás antes de sonreír y cerrar la puerta.

Stiles encendió el móvil y el mensaje saltó en la pantalla nada más introducir el código PIN.

“Se ha ido. Ve a verle”

Tuvo el pensamiento de pensárselo y decidió que no quería pensarlo. Se puso una sudadera guardo el móvil en los vaqueros y bajó las escaleras, cuando iba a salir por la puerta su padre le paró.

-¿Te vas sin las llaves?

-El coche está en el taller- dijo con la manó ya en el pomo y sin explicar nada más. Su padre se quedó de piedra.

Salió por la puerta, corrió hasta el comienzo de la calle y se dio cuenta que no podía correr más o iba a morir a mitad de camino, decidió llamar a Scott, recordó que tenía una moto y cambió el destinatario de su llamada.

A los diez minutos Lydia apareció allí, él estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no le había explicado nada por teléfono pero ella había estado más que encantada de recogerle.

Llegaron a casa de Derek demasiado rápido como para haber conducido bajo las leyes de circulación, lo cual había sido total e indirectamente culpa de Stiles, que no paraba de hablar y moverse haciendo que Lydia perdiese los nervios, le mando callar más de cinco veces pero ninguna de ellas consiguió que lo hiciera por más de dos segundos.

Stiles prácticamente saltó en marcha. Llamó abajo y se sorprendió de lo rápido que la puerta se abrió, se volvió a preguntar si le habían visto por una cámara o simplemente les daba igual quien llegase a su casa.

Sin embargo arriba no fue tan fácil, llamó una, dos y tres veces, al otro lado escuchó pasos pero nadie contestó, por fin decidió hablar (de nuevo).

-¿Hola?

Sin respuesta, pensó que ese sería un buen momento para decir un par de las cosas que le había dicho a Lydia en el coche, pero ahora no se acordaba de ellas.

-Ábreme, por favor- dijo casi gritando, no estaba seguro de si se le oía al otro lado de la gigantesca puerta de metal-. Oye, mira, he sido un idiota- decidió seguir hablando hasta que Derek le abriese-, es decir de normal soy un idiota, hoy en el McDonald he sido un grandísimo idiota, no sé que me ha pasado, ha debido de ser la sobredosis de azúcar. Lo siento mucho y me gustaría que me dejaras explicarme sin tener que gritar a través de esta cosa de metal.

Nada. Stiles maldijo por lo bajo y dio un par de rodeos en el rellano, volvió a llamar. Estaba seguro de que había oído pasos, tenía que estar ahí.

-Mira Derek, me gustas y…

La puerta se abrió antes de que Stiles pudiese acabar, levantó la cabeza y lo que vio le dejó la boca abierta.

-Vaya por dios, y yo que creía que la confesión era para mí.

Un hombre mayor que Derek estaba refirmado contra la puerta, su cara expresaba más sarcasmo que todo lo que Stiles pudiese haber dicho en ese tópico en toda su vida, y eso era mucho.

-¿Quién…?

-Peter, el mucho más guapo, mucho más listo y, en definitiva, mucho más todo, tío de Derek y Cora- le cortó-. Aunque ella no te importe tanto- añadió

-Puedes- Iba a desmayarse, quería que le tragase el suelo y caer todos esos pisos de altura hasta la planta calle-, ¿puedes decirme donde esta Derek?- preguntó, estaba prácticamente botando en el sitio, había metido las manos en los bolsillos y tragaba saliva a más velocidad de la que la producía. Intentaba parecer tranquilo.

-Tu príncipe encantador al que yo, personalmente, llamaría Bestia esta de compras con mi amada sobrina.

-¿De compras?

-Cora quería algo, como no tiene coche

-Derek la llevó- le cortó Stiles esta vez y Peter sonrió alzando las cejas.

-Precisamente. Están a dos calles de aquí, en una tienda que se llama Wolfsbane o algo así.

Stiles no perdió tiempo en decir nada más que un “adiós” y bajo de nuevo al coche, Lydia le esperaba con una sonrisa que se rompió al ver que bajaba solo.

-¡Me acabo de declarar a su tío!- informó entrando y cerrando la puerta del coche con demasiada fuerza.

-¿Qué?

-No hay tiempo. Vamos a una tienda cerca de aquí Wolfsbane.

-La conozco, llegamos en medio minuto.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que eso se había convertido en una carrera y que poco importaría si llegaban uno o dos minutos más tarde o si dejaban que Derek y Cora terminasen de comprar y volviesen a casa.

-Oye Lydia- dijo Stiles mientras ella arrancaba.

-¿Aha?-preguntó ya moviendo el coche.

-¿Tú y Cora- habló despacio, demasiado despacio para como solía hacerlo, Lydia se giró hacía él- habéis tenido algo que ver en toda esta historia?

-¿Qué? No- respondió Lydia en un tono que dejaba completamente claro que la respuesta era “Sí, y algo más que un _algo_ ”-Lo cierto es que vosotros tenéis mucho merito, al principio os repelíais como si fueseis del mismo polo- explicó sin dejar de conducir-. Chocabais, pero todo ha resultado ser fachada por parte de ambos- dijo volviéndose a mirarle a la vez que se encogía de hombros.- Resulta que hacéis mejor pareja que la mayoría de las parejas.

-Si no tenemos en cuenta la parte de que _no_ somos pareja.

Aparcaron frente la tienda en doble fila, antes de entrar Stiles ya había localizado a Derek.

Las puertas de vidrio ondularon cuando las abrió de un empujón, intentó calmarse y llegar hasta donde ellos estaban, Cora le vio la primera y Derek se dio cuenta de que ella miraba algo así que se giró.

-¿Stiles?

-¡Me gustas y puede que te quiera también! ¡Un poco!

Fue lo primero que salió de su boca. La primera idea, la mejor idea. ¿No?

Derek se puso rojo, Cora se aguantó la risa y Stiles tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que acababa de gritar eso en una tienda y ahora todos los clientes y empleados le miraban, cuando lo hizo se unió a Derek.

-Stiles…-empezó a hablar.

-Derek, soy un idiota. Lo sé. Que te lo diga tu tío- dijo cortándole-. Pero me he dado cuenta de que me gustas y no solo porque estés tan bueno que quites el hambre, me fijé cuando fui a por mí chaqueta- Derek estaba a un paso de esconderse tras la cortina de un probador-. Sé que chocamos como coches en direcciones opuestas y por el mismo carril, pero me gusta que choquemos, somos así, de polos no tan opuestos- la expresión de todos los presentes menos la suya era de completa confusión- Así que he venido aquí, en realidad me han traído aquí, solo para preguntarte- hizo una pausa y cogió aire- ¿Quieres seguir chocando conmigo?

-¿Habéis estado- Cora hizo un gesto con los dedos- todo este tiempo?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- respondió Stiles como si le acabasen de decir que los bebes no vienen de Francia.

Lydia entró por la puerta. Las miradas se disiparon un poco, media tienda cuchilleaba, la otra había decidido volver a sus menesteres.

-Creo que lo que Stiles quería decir- empezó a hablar cuando llegó cerca de ellos- y estoy segura no ha conseguido- añadió- es que le gustaría salir contigo.

-Eso es exactamente lo que he dicho- se quejó Stiles- Además ya has metido suficiente las manos aquí. Las dos- añadió pasando la mirada de Lydia a Cora y de vuelta a Lydia-. ¿Podéis dejarnos hacer algo solos?

-En realidad, ¿podríais dejarme hacer algo a mí?

Los tres le miraron, la clientela de la tienda volvió a centrarse en ellos.

Derek se acercó a Stiles y se pasó la mano por la cara, después rodó los ojos y suspiró, no podía creer que estuviese ahí, a punto de besar al idiota que le había jodido los jueves durante mes y medio. El idiota que tenía permiso para volver a hacerlo el resto de jueves de su vida.

No fue un beso de película, no fue perfecto, pero cuando ese acabó el siguiente fue mucho mejor. Y los siguientes lo serían todavía más.

La boca de Stiles se quedó abierta cuando Derek se alejó y soltó el labio que había mordido cariñosamente. Los labios de ambos rojos, esponjosos y húmedos. La lengua de Stiles no atinaba a decir nada al respecto. Sus ojos todavía medio cerrados y su expresión de sorpresa, su cerebro ya almacenando el recuerdo de las manos de Derek en su cara, en su barbilla, en sus hombros, reservando un rincón especial de su memoria para el sabor de su boca y aquello que le había hecho con la lengua y que esperaba estuviese dispuesto a usar en otro lugar.

Y, tal vez, sus coches no llegasen a chocarse, al fin y al cabo los dos eran ya aficionados al autobús. Lo que quedó claro fue que los mismos polos también se atraen pero nadie había intentado unirlos con la fuerza de la explosión de una bomba de relojería.   
Después de todo, del odio al amor solo hay un jueves.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las diez de la noche, al día siguiente tenían clases y todavía les quedaban veinte minutos de actuación, ninguno había tenido tiempo de cenar antes de ir al local.

El bar era uno de los más importantes de Beacon Hills, aunque eso tampoco es decir demasiado.

Todos estaba agotados, habían tenido clases, exámenes, habían tenido que estudiar y después ensayar durante toda la tarde. Habían ensayado durante semanas para ese bolo, de aquello dependía su futuro como banda, más o menos.

Ninguno iba vestido de forma especial, lo único remarcable era la camiseta de Isaac blanca con letras grandes negras que decían “BASSIST DO IT DEEPER”, Scott se la había regalado para su cumpleaños y él la había guardado para una ocasión especial.

Abajo entre el público estaba, no por primera vez, Derek.

Se había alejado para comprarse una Coca Cola, no podía beber nada con alcohol porque a la vuelta le tocaba llevar a los niños a casa.

Cora estaba a pie de escenario bailando, justo enfrente de Lydia. Gritando sin reparos a la banda cuando llegaban sus canciones favoritas, si tenían un fan era, sin duda, Cora.

Derek volvió a acercarse al escenario, una joven le empujó y la mitad del refresco se derramó, no fue su intención que la chica casi se tirase al suelo a intentar recoger lo que había caído, pero sabía que causaba esa reacción cuando miraba a alguien. Se sentó en la mesa más cercana al escenario donde todavía estaban los vasos de sus otros dos refrescos y los cuatro de Cora.

Al poco tiempo de estar allí un hombre le pidió permiso para sentarse, Derek miró alrededor, al ver que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas le señaló la silla con una pequeña sonrisa. El alrededor del escenario también estaba lleno, no se podría ver a la banda si no fuese porque estaba encima de una tarima.

-¿Te gusta la banda?

-Sobre todo el guitarrista- respondió Derek sin quitar la vista del escenario.

-¿Mi hijo?

Trago saliva y tardó un par de segundos en girarse, el hombre volvió  a hablar su voz interrogativa y algo amedrentadora.

-Espera, ¿eres Derek?

¿Por qué coño tenía que haberse metido en ese lío la primera vez que hablaba impulsivamente en toda su vida? No era justo.

-Sí. ¿Señor Stilinski?

-Llámame Sheriff- Respondió el padre de Stiles bajando la mano lentamente a lo que era claramente una pistola. Derek notó como se le encogían los testículos-. Es una broma, chaval.

Las bromas del Sheriff no eran graciosas, debía anotarse eso, y también lo de no volver a hablar de Stiles en alto sin revisar si su padre andaba cerca.

-¿Vienes a cenar esta noche?

-En realidad Stiles y yo pensábamos cenar en mi casa, mi hermana a preparado una receta familiar- mintió Derek.

-Qué pena. Ahora que lo pienso creo que Stiles me había mencionado algo- mintió el Sheriff.

En el escenario Stiles se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y empezaba a pensar que la púa se le iba a escapar entre el sudor de las manos.

-Bueno- dijo Derek alejando la silla poco a poco, confiando a que el bullicio impidiera que el sheriff se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Otro día será- añadió el padre de Stiles dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Stiles se estaba dando cuenta de lo gracioso que era que el “in-intimidable” Derek estuviese siendo intimidado por su padre.

Derek sacudió la cabeza como respuesta y se alejó un poco más, no podía seguir moviéndose o acabaría sentado en mitad del local y eso le haría quedar aún peor ante el padre de Stiles.

Aquella iba a ser una actuación muy, muy larga.

\------

Estaba siendo ciertamente desconcertante. Nunca había tenido a nadie riendo entre sus piernas tan escandalosamente.

-Calla y vuelve al trabajo

-Tu “encuentro” con mi padre ha sido peor que el mío con tu tío.- contestó Stiles sin dejar de reír.

-Casi.

-Peor- sentenció y consiguió controlar la risa el tiempo suficiente como para apoyarse en sus antebrazos y elevarse-. Mucho peor- añadió acercándose a la cara de Derek.

-Vale, peor-acabó dando la razón-. Ahora deja de hablar y usa la boca para otra cosa.-añadió con la mirada picara y la curva de la boca seria.

-Eres tan romántico, Derek.-respondió Stiles haciendo una exageración de la palabra “tan”.

Pero antes de volver a bajar por el estomago de Derek dejando pequeños besos y algún que otro mordisco hasta llegar a la polla que, segundos antes de su ataque de risa, había tenido entre los labios, Derek le paró, le agarró de la barbilla y le hizo acercase un poco más, le dio un beso tierno que degradó en algo mucho menos de cuento de hadas, le soltó y se permitió pasarle una mano por el pelo y luego por la mejilla, volvieron a besarse y cuando acabaron Stiles se quedó quito durante un segundo, con la boca abierta, pero sin decir nada. Y Derek aprovechó el momento que había sabido que iba a conseguir con el beso.

-Voy a dejar que me partas el culo. Creo que tengo derecho a ser todo lo poco romántico que quiera- sentenció.

-Sí, señor.- estuvo de acuerdo Stiles.

 Y sin un segundo de pausa empezó a dejar esa hilera de besos e intentó suprimir los recuerdos de la actuación de esa noche, tenía miedo de lo que Derek podría hacer si volvía a empezar a reír.

\------

Iba tarde, como de costumbre, le había costado levantarse diez minutos, desayunar otros tantos y vestirse cinco. El problema no estaba en nada de eso, el problema tenía que ver, como últimamente, con el trasporte.

La noche anterior había llegado al apartamento de Derek en su coche y esa mañana tenía que salir de él en el mismo coche o no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de llegar a clase a tiempo.

Pero ¿Quién estaba tan loco como para despertar a Derek a las siete y media de la mañana? Él no.

Si había podido desayunar sin miedo a que le matase después por comerse sus galletas favoritas era porque lo había hecho antes. Derek resultó ser bastante comprensivo sobre ello, debió ser por la liberación de hormonas tras el sexo que habían tenido en la ducha.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza y se centró de nuevo en su problema. Necesitaba un coche, necesitaba llegar a clase, tenía un examen, el último del curso.

-Buenos días- escuchó tras él, se giró, era Cora.

-Buenos días- respondió.

Cora iba todavía en pijama, o su versión de ello, unas braguitas y una camiseta de tirantes sin sujetador bajo ella. En cuanto se dio cuenta Stiles giró la cabeza. No tenía muy claro si Cora le había catalogado de total y exclusivamente gay y por eso no le importaba bajar así al salón, donde Stiles buscaba desesperado una solución a su problema, o si había una posibilidad de un trío con los hermanos Hale.

Se sintió sucio al pensarlo, pero también bastante excitado. Sobretodo excitado. Así que decidió no volver a pensar en eso durante, por lo menos, el tiempo que Cora estuviese delante. Por triste que fuera la primera opción parecía mucho más plausible que la segunda.

-¿Y Derek?- preguntó casi deslizándose por el suelo hasta llegar a la cocina, Stiles la siguió.

Su boca se abrió para responder pero se quedó sin palabras y con una expresión entre la sorpresa y la admiración al ver a Cora poniéndose de puntillas para llegar al armario, su culo perfectamente marcado por las braguitas y la parte baja de la espalda descubierta.

Se dio cuenta de que lo de los culos bonitos venían de familia y anotó mentalmente que a Derek también tenían que quedarle bien un par de braguitas de puntilla.

-Está durmiendo- consiguió responder cuando Cora se giró a mirarle interrogante.

-¿Todavía? Tiene que llevarnos a clase.

-Ya. Pero…

-¿No tienes huevos de despertar a tu novio?- le cuestionó con incredulidad- Con lo bien que le das ordenes en la cama “despiértate” no parece una difícil.

Stiles se puso rojo como sus pensamientos no le habían hecho ponerse antes. Sabía que eran algo ruidosos, pero no pensó que Cora les oyese ¿Les oía siempre? Dios mío, claro que les oía siempre.

Cuando Stiles no se movió ella suspiró y dejó la caja de cereales en la encimera con un golpe demasiado fuerte, subió escaleras arriba, Stiles la siguió más por curiosidad que otra cosa, Derek tenía mal despertar, lo sabía de sobras, no le gustaría estar ahí si alguien le despertaba de malas, pero la curiosidad…

-¡Arriba!- gritó Cora corriendo las cortinas, Derek dijo algo por lo bajo que parecía algún tipo de maldición-¿Sabes qué hora es?- preguntó todavía gritando. Le tiró una almohada a la cara y aprovechó que Derek levantó las manos al cogerla para quitarle las sabanas.

-¡Ya me levanto!- gruñó él.

Aquella escena parecía haberse repetido diariamente, Cora debía haberse contenido los días que él estaba en casa, pero ahora ya le tenía confianza, así que las peleas entre los hermanos no tardarían en normalizarse.

Volvieron a bajar a la cocina y antes de que Cora terminase de desayunar Derek bajó las escaleras, pelo revuelto, pantalones (demasiado ajustados) sin terminar de abrochar y sin camiseta. Stiles no tenía claro si iba a sobrevivir la mañana en la cocina de los Hale.

Derek murmuró un “buenos días” totalmente inaudible (así que también podría haber dicho “iros a la mierda”), y cogió la misma caja de cereales con la que Cora había llenado su tazón.

Normalmente ver a Derek tan “poco vestido” no era más que una ventaja, teniendo en cuenta que tenían que estar en clase en un cuarto de hora, aquello era un gran, gran, problema.

Pese a  todos los inconvenientes, como la palmada de Derek en su culo que había derivado en uno de esos besos que podían haber derivado en lo que derivaría en llegar muy tarde al instituto, consiguieron entrar al coche justo a tiempo, Cora en el asiento de copiloto sin que ninguno pensara en discutirlo.

\------

El examen salió todo lo bien que Stiles había pensado que le podía salir y para el resto fue parecido, así que decidieron ir a celebrarlo,  junto  con el éxito de su última actuación, a la bolera.

Lydia no había estado allí desde que Jackson se había ido, y Allison se dio cuenta de ello, así que firmo un pacto secreto con ella misma de no dejarla sola ni un segundo, cuando Scott le pregunto si se ponía con él de pareja ella le lanzó una mirada asesina, la cual parecía tener algo más de trasfondo que el simple hecho de que Lydia no estuviese del todo a gusto en la bolera.

La idea había sido, de hecho, de Lydia. Quería pasar página, ya hacía tiempo que Jackson se había ido y ella había tenido sus rollos y todas las distracciones que había querido, pero no había terminado de “olvidarse” de él, sabía lo difícil que sería conseguirlo, pero quería intentarlo.

Esa era, sin duda, la mayor razón por la que estaban allí, todos lo sabían y habían decidido no decirlo en alto bajo ningún concepto.

Como se dieron cuenta de que el grupo era impar acabaron echando un “todos contra todos”, del que ninguno llevaba la cuenta, así que, en realidad, todo se resumió a intentar hacer plenos y reírse de la poca habilidad de algunos, como Stiles, quien tomó su venganza contra Isaac sacando su mayor repertorio de sarcasmo contra las bufandas, ¿era normal que llevase una mientras jugaban a los bolos? Se la quitó a mitad de partida y la mitad del grupo sintió ganas de aplaudir a la presencia de su cuello.

Fue justo después de uno de los tiros perfectos de Lydia cuando salió el tema de que deberían hacer algo juntos ese verano, como eso derivo, para cuando le llegó de nuevo el turno, en una escapada de fin de semana a la playa no era del todo difícil de entender teniendo en cuanta que ella tenía una casa justo a pie de playa.

\------

“El sol ha salido y brilla con fuerza brindándonos su calidez…

 Levanta el culo, ya estoy abajo”

Ese fue el mensaje que despertó a Derek esa mañana, mejor dicho _madrugada_.

“Son las cinco y media de la mañana Stiles, voy a matarte”

Fue la respuesta de Derek, puede que tuviese un par de faltas de ortografía porque no veía nada, no sabía muy bien si por culpa de las legañas o era que le había cegado la ira.

“Ya lo sé, salíamos de viaje hoy ¿no te ha avisado Cora?”

Derek no necesito ir corriendo a chillar a su hermana, porque en cuanto sonó el tono de mensaje de nuevo Cora entró en la habitación riéndose. Stiles había estado durmiendo allí esa noche así que la culpa estaba repartida entre ambos ¿Tanto le hubiese costado despertarle cuando él se había levantado?

-¡Voy a matarte!  De hecho voy a mataros a los dos- sentenció Derek- ¿A quién se le ocurrió salir tan pronto?

Cora se encogió de hombros y se volvió a meter el cepillo de dientes en la boca, salió del cuarto de Derek antes de que él se levantase.

Tuvo que preparase en menos de diez minutos, por supuesto no tenía la maleta hecha así que cogió la ropa que le pareció más de verano y la tiró en ella, buscó sus bañadores y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguno, Cora volvió a entrar por la puerta y le tiró dos encima de la maleta.

-Fui de compras con Lydia ayer.

-¿Tanto te hubiese costado avisar?

-Que poco agradecido eres- sentenció ella y volvió a irse, ya iba vestida y peinada.

Derek ni siquiera pudo desayunar, bajó mientras se ponía la camiseta y rezando porque Stiles llevase algo de comer para el viaje, a Stiles le gustaba comer, seguro que llevaba algo. Teniendo en cuenta su mala suerte Stiles acabaría de ponerse en una estricta dieta, que para nada le hacía falta y, oh dios mío, acababa de estar a punto de caerse por las escaleras por pensar en Stiles.  
No estaba saliendo con él, se estaba _convirtiendo_ en él.

 

El viaje en coche fue simple y llanamente _aburrido._

Habían encontrado el fin de semana perfecto, y todos habían podido ir. Allison, Lydia e Isaac en un coche.  
Y en el recién re-estrenado jeep de Stiles, iban él, Derek, Cora y un bastante depresivo Scott. Cora había pedido de forma no demasiado sutil que la dejaran cambiarse de coche en la siguiente parada. Stiles no iba a decirlo pero él también quería que le cambiasen de coche.

Scott miraba melancólicamente por la ventana, y de vez en cuando suspiraba, Stiles intentó hacerle hablar varias veces, pero no soltaba prenda. Él ya sabía lo que pasaba y también sabía que Scott no iba a decirle nada mientras los Hale estuviesen en los asientos de atrás.

Madrugar les había servido de algo, llegaron a la casa de Lydia a las diez de la mañana y empezaba a hacer un calor de mil demonios, el fin de semana playero ya no parecía tan idílico.

Sacaron las maletas y se asignaron las habitaciones.

La casa estaba limpia, ni siquiera olía a cerrado, seguramente la madre de Lydia había mandado a alguien a limpiar antes de que ellos llegasen, lo cual se agradecía.

Lydia les enseñó el camino a los cuartos. En un principio Allison y Scott iban a dormir juntos, pero Lydia puso a Allison con ella y mandó a Scott con Isaac.

-¡No pienso dormir con ellos!- se quejó Cora al darse cuenta de que iba a tener que compartir cuarto con su hermano y Stiles- Me niego.

-No quedan más cuartos, cariño- respondió Lydia girándose para volver a su cuarto, el primero del pasillo.

-¿No puedo dormir con vosotras?

-No hay sitio.

-¿Isaac y Scott?

-Por favor, Cora. Derek y Stiles son inofensivos. Ellos dos son como animales salvajes.

Se escuchó una queja desde la habitación de al lado.

-No se atreverían ni a mirarme.

“¡Tiene razón!” gritaron Isaac y Scott.

-Mira, Cora, estoy muy cansada por el viaje, así que entra en la habitación que te dé la gana- se quejó y añadió bajando la voz-. Adolescentes depresivos que empezaran a discutir en cuanto se den cuenta de que les gusta la misma chica o pareja sumamente sarcástica que no va a dejar que les llames “pareja”.

Lydia sonrió y se marchó dejando a Cora con una expresión muy parecida al terror en su rostro. Decidió que tenerla en el cuarto igual cortaba el rollo a su hermano así que eligió la puerta número dos.

Dejó sus maletas en una de las camas y se sentó sobre ella, aquella habitación era demasiado pequeña para tres personas, no iba a quejarse porque Lydia había sido muy amable invitando a _todos_ a su casa, pero esa habitación era muy pequeña.

Poco después entraron Stiles y Derek discutiendo con bastante energía casi parecía que se iban a tirar las maletas a la cara en cualquier momento.

Pero en vez de eso acabaron tirando las maletas al suelo y besándose, Cora bajó la cabeza. No era suficiente con tenerlos que oír cuando estaban en Beacon Hills, ahora también los tenía que ver.

-¿Cora?

Cora levantó la cabeza pensando que si estaban hablando el beso habría acabado. Se equivocaba, Derek volvió a besar los labios abiertos de Stiles y ella tuvo que bajar la cabeza con un leve rubor en las mejillas hasta que oyó hablar a su hermano.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque soy una humana con la necesidad de dormir y era este cuarto o el de Scott e Isaac.- dijo levantando cuidadosamente la vista.

Stiles cerró los ojos. Claro que había pasado eso. Había pensado que tal vez solo había sido una riña, pero parecía algo mucho más fuerte. La pareja más mona de Beacon Hills había roto y cuando se hiciese oficial estar en el grupo iba a ser un infierno. Tenía que ir a hablar con Scott, lo tenía que estar pasando bastante peor de lo que él imaginaba.

-¿Y por qué no te has quedado con ellos?- siguió preguntando Derek. Stiles volvió a centrarse en la conversación.

-Parecíais más inofensivos.

Derek le miró como si le hubiese pillado en la mentira más grande jamás contada.

-¡Me pareció mejor! ¡Eso es todo!- Cora se levantó de la cama- Tú eres mi hermano y Stiles, bueno, es prácticamente como si viviese en casa. Me pareció más normal quedarme aquí.

-¡No me odias!- Stiles sintió la urgencia de ir a abrazarla, por supuesto no lo hizo, le quedaba algo de sentido común.

-Nunca te he odiado- contestó Cora con expresión confusa.

-Entonces es una tradición familiar, lo de decir “te odio” cuando en realidad alguien te cae bien.

Cora fue a responder pero Derek se adelantó.

-No, yo sí que te odio.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Vale, me voy al baño un momento, cuando vuelva me gustaría que lo que hubiese en este cuarto fuera apto para todas las edades- pidió Cora y esperó a que Stiles asintiese para moverse hacía el cuarto de baño.

\------

Habían salido de casa a las cinco de la tarde, lo cual era bastante cuestionable. Lydia había sugerido ir a la playa y todos habían acabado aceptando, irían después de una siesta. La cual duró entre diez y veinte minutos.

Stiles se preguntaba como seguía en pie, su siesta había sido completamente inexistente y la noche anterior no había dormido nada. Se había quedado en el apartamento de los Hale (Ahora que lo pensaba Cora tenía razón, prácticamente vivía ahí), por lo que sus horas de sueño se habían visto muy reducidas. Y había sido culpa de Cora y ese maratón de C.S.I que daban en la AXN. Aunque tampoco se la podía culpar del todo, ella simplemente tuvo que bajar las escaleras y encender la televisión, sonó la música del inicio del capítulo y Stiles y Derek se clavaron en el sofá.

Estuvo algo más distraído que de costumbre y eso sí que fue culpa de los hermanos Hale. Y su manía de dormir con esos “pijamas”.

 Hacía calor así que entendía que la camiseta de Derek hubiese desaparecido, pero el problema era que sus pantalones también lo habían hecho, y estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá con el brazo por encima de sus hombros y sus dedos haciéndole patrones en el hombro.

Y Cora, Cora estaba sentada al otro lado, iba en braguitas y llevaba esa camiseta de tirantes que parecía tener unos pantalones a juego, los cuales no debía haber usado nunca. Stiles estaba al cien por cien seguro de que debajo de la camiseta no llevaba nada y se sentía algo mal por estar pensando en ello justo al lado de Derek, y se sintió algo peor al pensar que tal vez debía preguntarles por un trió. Algún día lo haría, algún día.

Y ahora estaba en la carretera volviendo a pensar en ello y con las mejillas casi tan rojas como anoche.

Consiguieron aparcar a una distancia bastante considerable de la playa tras unos diez minutos dando vueltas alrededor del aparcamiento del supermercado más cercano, Stiles casi saltó de la alegría.

Se dirigieron a la playa, en el coche iban los mismos del viaje. Stiles intentó hablar con Scott pero le sonó el móvil. El otro coche también había encontrado aparcamiento, se encontrarían en las duchas de entrada a la playa.

-Scott- empezó a hablarle Stiles en cuanto colgó.

-No me apetece hablar ahora.

-Bien.

 

Aquello rozaba lo ridículo. Llevaban diez minutos en la playa y prácticamente todos le habían preguntado si se había echado protección. En orden, Allison, Lydia, Scott y, ahora, Isaac.

-¡Estás tan blanco como yo! ¡De que vas!

-Oye, que solo estoy siendo “amigable”.

-Ya. Vete a ser amigable con una medusa. Les encantan los abrazos.

Cuando Cora se acercó con un bote de crema Stiles pensó que si tenía que volver a responder “Sí, ya me he dado crema” iba a matar a alguien, después recapacitó al darse cuenta de que la que venía era Cora y no podría ni mover un dedo antes de que ella se lo rompiese, así que más le valía ser amable.

-¿Te has echado crema?

-Sí- respondió con una sonrisa demasiado grande-. Sabes, tenemos que mejorar la comunicación de grupo- añadió.

-No he pillado lo último, pero aquí tienes- Cora le tendió el bote-. Protección cincuenta. Para otro día.

-Gracias.

Aceptó el bote y se quedó ahí plantado sin saber qué hacer con él mientras veía como todos se iban corriendo hacía el agua.

Cuando dejó el bote en la bolsa con el resto de cosas se dio cuenta de que Cora le había comprado la crema expresamente y se puso a sonreír como un idiota.

-Pareces un idiota- escuchó entonces y levantó la cabeza, por supuesto, era Derek.

Stiles no dejó de sonreír. Derek se agachó y saco el bote de crema, se echó en las manos y no preguntó a Stiles el ya remarcable “¿Te has echado crema?” antes de pasarle la mano por toda la cara sin cuidado alguno.

-Mucho mejor así- dijo sonriendo.

Antes de que Stiles pudiese responder Derek usó la otra mano para extender la crema que había quedado por su frente, nariz y barbilla. Cuando acabó se limpió el resto en los hombros de Stiles.

-Ahora tienes que esperar cinco minutos antes de meterte al agua, no querrás quemarte.

-Si llevo dos capas de crema de protección cincuenta cada vez que venga a la playa no va a haber una sola posibilidad de que vuelva moreno a casa.

-Ya no hay una sola posibilidad de que vuelvas moreno- dijo Derek alejándose hacia el agua.

Stiles murmuró un “ja, ja” y le siguió lo más rápido que pudo. Derek empezó a correr y llegó al mar sin darle la oportunidad a Stiles de alcanzarle.

Se reunieron con el resto. El agua estaba caliente y el oleaje calmado, el único problema era que el día anterior no debía haber sido así porque el mar estaba plagado de algas y no se podía ver el fondo por la arena levantada, lo cual propició un par de situaciones graciosas y una bastante escalofriante.

El susto que hizo que Isaac prácticamente se subiese a los hombros de Allison y que consiguió que Stiles se subiese _literalmente_ a los de Derek, fue el aviso para que saliesen del agua.

Al final resultó que eso que todos notaron a la vez y que había pinchado a Lydia y había tocado una zona sensible de Isaac había sido un grupo de algas, pero el susto les había puesto el nudo en el estomago, es lo que tiene no estar acostumbrado a la playa, el mar y sus algas.

Tardaron poco en secarse, eran las siete o siete y algo de la tarde y todavía hacía calor, pero no el que había hecho cuando llegaron allí, así que una vez que decidieron ponerse a jugar al vóley.

Había una red bastante cerca de donde tenían las toallas, sacaron la pelota de Allison y formaron los equipos, un “chicos contra chicas”, sacaron los chicos porque tener a Stiles era una clara desventaja como bien supo remarcar Isaac.

Uno de los tiros de Scott se paso en exceso de las marcas imaginarias de campo y todos se le quedaron mirando con una expresión que obligó a Scott a salir corriendo tras la pelota sin que nadie tuviera que decir nada en alto.

A mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que el balón iba a dar sin duda alguna a una chica que estaba tumbada bajo una sombrilla leyendo un libro. Aceleró el paso intentando ser más rápido que la bola, pero, por supuesto, eso no ocurrió, sintió que le estaba dando el principio de un ataque de asma así que no le quedó otra que bajar el ritmo hasta pararse. Levantó la mano rezando por que la chica se fijase en él o en la pelota a tiempo, no lo hizo.

La pelota de vóley dio de lleno en su cabeza, Scott llegó antes de que ella se diese cuenta de que había pasado.

-¡Perdón!

-No es nada- sonrió ella cogiéndola, se puso en pie antes de que Scott pudiese agacharse- es el tipo de cosas que me suelen pasar.

-Vaya, ahora lo siento más- dijo cogiendo el balón-, me llamó Scott.

-Soy Kira.

-Mis amigos y yo estamos jugando un partido y nos falta uno para ser pares- empezó a hablar sin saber muy bien si estaba intentando ser amable por el accidente o si la chica le había caído genuinamente bien.

-Creo que paso, soy malísima.

-¡En mi equipo también hay un chico malísimo!- Scott se sintió culpable nada más decirlo y bajo la cabeza- no es que yo sea muy bueno. Ven, lo pasaremos bien.

-Bien- acabó aceptando ella con una torpe sonrisa y un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

Las presentaciones al volver fueron rápidas. Allison se mostró un poco fría al principio, pero después de los dos primeros saques fue ella quien enseñó amablemente a Kira una forma fácil y precisa de golpear el balón para que llegase al otro lado de la red.

Se despidieron de Kira cuando el Sol empezaba a caer, intercambiaron móviles y descubrieron que al año siguiente la chica iba a estar en Beacon Hills. Si todos eran tan agradables en la ciudad Kira no iba a sentir tanto la mudanza. Además ahora no tendría que pasar por esas semanas sin amigos que ella había predicho.

Cuando decidieron irse a los coches Stiles apartó a Scott a un lado y le obligó a que se alejara del grupo.

-Scott tienes que hablar conmigo.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él con la preocupación escrita en la voz.

-Sí. A ti.

-¿Me pasa algo?- su tono cambió a confuso.

-Mira, Scott, se que ha pasado algo con Allison y puede que no quieras contarme los detalles. Pero ni siquiera me has contado que _pasa algo_. Antes me contabas hasta cuando ibas al baño con poca frecuencia.

-Ya, bueno, no me pareció importante.

-¡Mentira!- levantó los brazos y vio por el rabillo del ojo como los demás se paraban y daban la vuelta, hizo un gesto con las manos para que siguiesen andando, pareció que les estuviese echando de allí, lo cual era cierto.

-No quería molestar.- Stiles empezó a ver los ojos húmedos de Scott y, de repente, se sintió culpable por hacerle hablar.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo hasta hace poco, nunca molestas.

-Acabas de empezar la primera relación importante de tu vida y no quería que tuvieses que soportarme llorando sobre una ruptura.- Ahí estaba la palabra mágica “ruptura”, no había vuelta atrás y Scott se había dado cuenta y Stiles había sido demasiado lento.

-Acabas de terminar la primera relación importante de tu vida, puedo soportar ahogarme un tus lagrimas llenas de hormonas adolescentes, Scott.- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- Además tú eres mi primera relación importante.- añadió.

-Gracias, ahora parezco un pésimo amigo- dijo Scott con una sonrisa que le costaba demasiado mantener.

-Podrás ser muchas cosas, y no voy a hacer una lista de ellas porque esto va de dar ánimos y no de recordarte que deberías lavarte los dientes diez veces al día para que no te oliese el aliento y que tienes la mandíbula algo torcida- Scott estuvo a punto de responde algo, pero Stiles volvió a centrarse en la conversación troncal-. Pero no eres un mal amigo, Scott. Y nunca lo serás, lo que me deja a mí en un mal puesto en comparación, pero podremos tratar mis problemas de autoestima más tarde.

Scott no supo que responder y no tuvo que responder nada porque Stiles se adelantó y le estrujó entre sus brazos, cuando se separaron los ojos de Scott todavía estaban acuosos y los de Stiles casi derramaban alguna lágrima, les daba igual que el resto les vieran así, pero a Stiles le gustaría poder conducir sin atropellar a nadie porque veía borroso, así que esperaron un rato a reunirse con los otros.

\------

Que fueran las doce de la noche y ninguno tuviese sueño era normal y más teniendo en cuenta que estaban de vacaciones. Que fueran las doce de la noche y estuviesen jugando _, a muerte_ , al Just Dance 4 no lo era tanto. Pero lo que no tenía explicación alguna era que Stiles les estuviese ganando a todos _de calle_. Su estilo de baile era más “Creativo” que “Con ritmo”, pero la ventaja que les llevaba era, simplemente, alucinante. Se movía con unos pasos que le harían el centro de risas de una discoteca y se lo tomaba con una seriedad de juego olímpico.

Ahora mismo estaba bailando contra Isaac y, de nuevo, iba ganando.

En el sofá estaban Lydia y Allison, muertas tras su competición y sin ganas de tener que enfrentarse a Stiles en la siguiente ronda, también estaba Scott, casi botando en el sofá tras haberse tomado tres tazas de café con leche con hielo, en el sillón estaba Cora, la pareja de Stiles en el baile anterior. Y apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, todavía con expresión celosa por como todos habían mirado a Stiles cuando había bailado con un tono demasiado sexual “Make It Hot For Me”, estaba Derek.

Él, por supuesto, no había echado ni una sola partida, solo se dedicaba a mirarles mal cuando se acercaban demasiado a “su chico”, palabras de Lydia, y a reírse de él entre dientes cuando se emocionaba demasiado, podía ser que no se diese cuenta, pero era el sonido de un enamorado, y se clavaba en la cabeza de Allison cada vez que lo oía, ella también había sonado así.

La canción termino e Isaac casi cayó al suelo, Stiles dio un salto al ver que había ganado de nuevo y se giró hacia el resto, esperando ver quién era el que se levantaba para la siguiente ronda. Scott se levantó pero en vez de salir al frente corrió hacía el baño. Nadie más movió un dedo.

-¿Derek?- preguntó entonces al ver que se había quedado sin competidores.

-Sigue soñando-respondió.

-¡Vamos! Solo una.

-Reservo mis energías para la cama.

Dejó de apoyarse en el sofá y se fue hacia la cocina. Todos (a excepción de Stiles, por supuesto) pusieron cara de asco e incluso se escucharon un par de quejas. Entonces Cora se puso en pie.

-¿No te dolían las piernas?

-Cualquier cosa para hacer que te canses _fuera_ de la cama. Dormimos en el mismo cuarto.

Se escucharon un par de aplausos e Isaac la proclamó la nueva heroína del grupo.

Stiles se sintió algo decepcionado por no haber conseguido ese baile con Derek, algún día haría que bailase con él, aunque tuviese que arrastrarlo a la pista.

Mientras Cora y él echaban la última canción se empezó a formar cola en la ducha, por suerte cuando terminaron ese baile (y otro más) dos ya se habían duchado, aquello era rapidez y lo demás tonterías.

Cuando Stiles entró a la habitación Derek ya estaba dormido así que supuso que, en realidad, a Derek sí le había agotado el viaje, o igual había sido la playa. Lo cierto es que había sido un día bastante ajetreado. Se echó a su lado de la cama e intentó dormirse, antes de conseguirlo notó que un brazo le rodeaba.

\------

Stiles estaba casi seguro de que estaba en un coche, y posiblemente fuesen las ocho de la mañana, iba en el asiento del copiloto y si intentaba mover las piernas le dolían los gemelos. Volvió a abrir los ojos y un destello en el salpicadero le dio directo en los ojos.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la playa tan pronto? El mar no se va a ir a ningún lado.

-Porque como vayamos al mediodía te vas a incinerar.

-Muy gracioso.

-Quería que estuviésemos un rato a solas.

-Wow- murmuró.

Aquello era lo más romántico que le había dicho Derek desde que estaban juntos. De repente se sintió un poco más feliz de haber madrugado, y le dolió un poco menos el comentario sobre la incineración.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, unos diez minutos después, ya hacía calor, había un par de ancianas andando por la arena y un hombre de mediana edad corriendo por la orilla, un poco más lejos del camino que llevaba hasta la playa se veían las primeras sombrillas.

Ellos habían ido con lo puesto, una muda para la vuelta y una sola toalla porque Derek no había encontrado ninguna otra y solo se había llevado la suya. Stiles tenía que tener la suya en algún lugar de la habitación, así que le había preguntado pero era imposible sacar algo en claro de lo que decía ese chico tan temprano.

-El agua tiene que estar helada- murmuro Stiles soltando un bostezo al final.

Pero los dos acabaron en el agua sin discutir, demasiado, sobre ello.

Derek nadaba como si hubiese vivido en el agua toda su vida, como una especie de sirena bastante musculada y peluda. Stiles, por su parte, había conseguido despertarse y estaba disfrutando de lo lindo intentando hacerle aguadillas a Derek, claro que recibir la “venganza” no era tan divertido. Una de diez estrellas, nada recomendado.

Para sorpresa de lo que habían creído Derek fue el primero en salir del agua, cogió _su_ toalla y empezó a secarse enfáticamente. Stiles aprovechó esa  falta de objetivo de aguadillas y demás bromas acuáticas para nadar un rato. No se le daban bien los deportes, el ejercicio en realidad, pero estaba a gusto nadando, en realidad se le daba hasta bien. Podría nadar con un solo brazo y cargando un cuerpo. O eso le gustaba pensar cuando se le subía demasiado a la cabeza.

Miró hacía la orilla, Derek le estaba mirando de vuelta, le sonrió y Stiles se sintió intimidado por un segundo, después sonrió de vuelta y decidió salir del mar. Pero antes se permitió nadar hasta la bolla, que marcaba hasta donde se podía ir con bandera amarilla, y vuelta.

Cuando salió Derek estaba tumbado en la toalla.

-¿Toalla?- preguntó al llegar a su lado.

-¿Quieres que te de esta? Está llena de arena.

-Eres un capullo.

-Me estas mojando.- respondió Derek, y se puso la mano sobre la frente a modo de para sol, no sabía cómo se le habían podido olvidar sus gafas de sol.

-¿Enserio? Perdón- se disculpó Stiles con un sarcasmo exagerado y un puchero que decía de todo menos “lo siento”.

Derek uso su expresión de “No tiene gracia, Stiles”, lo cual no tuvo ningún efecto en él quien se inclinó todavía más sobre Derek con la intención de dejar caer más agua todavía.

-Si tuviese una toalla…

-Stiles.- Derek sabía que tramaba algo y estaba a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo al coche.

-Una verdadera pena que esta esté llena de arena.

-Stiles.

-Claro que siempre puedo- Pasó una pierna por encima de Derek y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Derek dio un pequeño respingo que le hizo más daño que el propio impacto del cuerpo de Stiles. Su bañador instantáneamente empapado por culpa de él. No pudo quejarse antes de que Stiles se inclinase para besarle, respondió al beso, pero con mala cara, eso debía contar, no era tan blando ante Stiles como muchos decían, todavía podía seguir poniendo…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando notó su mano colándose por la cinturilla del bañador.

-¿Primero te tiras encima de mí mojándome cuando ya estaba seco, y ahora quieres que me encierren por escándalo público?

-A las ancianas podría darles un ataque al corazón.- respondió Stiles, pero su mano siguió bajando.

-Stiles, no- le cogió de la muñeca-. No aquí.- corrigió rápidamente.

-Tienes razón. No quiero pegarme un mes sacándome arena del culo, además el escándalo público mancharía mi historial, aunque lo del secuestro ya lo hizo un poco, claro que en realidad no fue un secuestr…

-Stiles- Derek le cogió la cara y volvió a besarle-. Nosotros. Habitación. Ahora.- sentenció.

-Sí, señor.

Llegaron, con mucho esfuerzo, al coche. Y si al entrar Stiles llevaba todavía el bañador puesto era por su increíble control, tenían suerte de que el jeep tuviese una parte de atrás lo suficiente ancha como para tener a Derek echado en ella, más o menos cómodo, sobre la ropa que habían llevado para cambiarse, seguramente se le estaba clavando algo en la espalda pero no parecía importarle.

-Stiles- le intentó llamar la atención antes de que le bajase el bañador-. Creo que será mejor que vayamos a casa.

-No- respondió el secamente. Su expresión seria de repente.

Volvió a meter la mano bajo su bañador y no se anduvo con miramientos, cuando notó que la polla de Derek reaccionaba sacó la mano.

-Podría dejarte así. Podría salir ahora mismo del coche y tú tendrías que acabar esto solo.

-Stiles- se quejó Derek, intentando poner sus manos alrededor de la cintura del chico, quien no le dejó.

-Solo tendría que ponerme la camiseta. Y desaparecería- una media sonrisa, para nada amable, cruzó la cara de Stiles. Empujó a Derek contra los asientos con más fuerza, y dejó caer sus caderas unos centímetros más cerca de las de él.

Derek tenía esa expresión seria, esa cara que intentaba decirle a Stiles que no quería juegos. Pero Stiles sabía que sí. Stiles sabía que a Derek le encantaba cuando su personalidad daba ese giro en la cama, como pasaba a ser alguien dominante y tranquilo, seguro de lo que hacía. Y a él también le gustaba hacerlo de vez en cuando, sentir el poder.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó moviendo una mano para agarrar su camiseta.

-No- contestó casi al instante Derek cogiéndole la muñeca.

Stiles chistó, negó con la cabeza y dijo un seco “suéltame”.

-Pide lo que quieres.- ordenó, bajando su cabeza hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Stiles- volvió a protestar.

-Esa no es una petición aceptable, Derek.- respondió él. Sus manos volvieron a ponerse sobre Derek, bajando por su pecho desnudo y metiéndose bajo su bañador, cada una sobre una de sus piernas.

-Podría girar las tornas en cualquier momento.

Stiles volvió a usar su media sonrisa, levantando las cejas con expresión incrédula.

-No.- fue toda la respuesta.

Derek sonrió. Sí, aquello le gustaba. Stiles tan seguro, Stiles con las emociones normalmente siempre en su rostro ahora solo se permitía un par de expresiones, con sus incesables movimientos tenía ahora las manos completamente quietas sobre sus piernas, bajo su ropa y sin intención de moverlas al menos que Derek le _rogase_ por ello.

Y cuanto le costaba a él hacerlo, cuanto le costaba a Derek pedirle. Cuanto le costaba rendirse. Y cuanto le costaba a Stiles, cuanto le costaba dejar las manos quietas, no mostrar ningún sentimiento. Cuanto le costaba parecer vacío y lujurioso y dominante.

Y cuanto les gustaba.

-Por favor- acabó murmurando Derek cuando los dedos de Stiles empezaron a moverse en su sitio.

-¿Qué? Últimamente no oigo demasiado bien.

-Stiles- volvió a quejarse él.

-Wow, Derek, creía que ya habíamos establecido que ese era mi nombre. Sin embargo

-Por favor- le cortó y se atrevió a mover sus manos para coger las muñecas del chico.

Stiles, sorprendentemente, se dejó, y Derek le guió hasta su entrepierna. Stiles volvió a sonreír y se inclinó sobre él, se besaron como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años, con la lengua de Derek siendo la dominante por mucho que la escena fuese al revés, el beso se partió cuando las manos de Stiles empezaron a moverse por la media erección de Derek, quien dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Quieres que me quite la ropa?- preguntó Stiles en un susurro, su voz más grave que de normal, entre sus palabras se colaron un par de pequeñas exhalaciones puestas ahí de forma totalmente intencionada y que hicieron que se le pusiera la piel de gallina a Derek.

Movió la cabeza afirmando, pero sabía que eso no era lo que quería ver Stiles, así que habló antes de que el chico lo hiciera.

-Por favor- pidió.

Y antes de que Stiles contestara o sacase sus manos de debajo del bañador de Derek, él le puso las manos en su espalda y prácticamente lo tiró encima de él, sentir la presión casi inexistente que el cuerpo de Stiles hacía contra el suyo era una de sus partes favoritas.

Movió las manos entre sus dos cuerpos para llegar al lazo del bañador de Stiles y al cabo de unos pocos segundos los dos estaban igual de desnudos, ninguno tenía ya una sola posibilidad de huir si alguien decidía asomarse a una ventanilla del coche.

Derek volvió a besarle y movió las manos para agarrarle bien el culo, Stiles movió las suyas de vuelta al pecho de Derek y después las volvió a bajar hasta su entrepierna, pero Derek fue más rápido y antes de que Stiles pudiese hacer nada Derek tenía en la mano las pollas de ambos y Stiles ya no tenía oportunidad alguna de volver a tomar la posición de dominante o de intentar controlar su cara.

-Derek- murmuró a la altura de sus oídos y se estaba maldiciendo en ese mismo instante por no llevar en el coche un simple condón.

Derek no respondió más allá de un “Ssh”, estaba en ese momento al que Stiles denominaba (aunque no se lo había dicho a Derek, porque no quería morir) el Zen-Derek-Del-Sexo. No iba a decir nada, estaba demasiado concentrado en sentir y hacerle sentir a él. Stiles rompió un día esa concentración y acabaron discutiendo tan alto que despertaron a Cora, otra vez.

-Derek- repitió- si estuviésemos en casa ahora mismo estaría dentro de ti- añadió. Derek no dijo nada-. Justo así, mirándote a la cara mientras te acercas al orgasmo y sería por mí y para mí, solo y únicamente por mi polla moviéndose en tu culo- sonrió al ver como el pecho de Derek se mantenía hinchado un momento más- gemiría en tu oído- paró a mitad de frase para dejar un beso en su lóbulo y después morderlo suavemente. Siguió hablando-tan alto que te pitaría hasta el amanecer.

-Todavía puedes hacer eso- contestó Derek y Stiles se sorprendió un poco, normalmente le dejaba hablar solo hasta que estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que hasta él dejaba de hablar. Pero a Derek le encantaban todos los ruidos que Stiles hacía durante el sexo y si tenía una posibilidad de escucharlos no iba a dejarla pasar.

-¿Aquí?- se sonrío Stiles- ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos oye?

-Que se tapen los oídos- respondió Derek y no reprimieron una pequeña risa.

Stiles no pudo añadir nada más porque justo después de eso Derek empezó a mover la mano con más fuerza y más rápido y Stiles no era bueno coordinando el habla cuando Derek estaba tan decidido y él tan ocupado en mover las caderas acompañando su ritmo.

Sus manos apretaron un poco más el culo de Derek y dio un pequeño gemido de impresión cuando notó un mordisco en su cuello, lo suficientemente alto como para no poder esconderlo. Derek le había hecho chupones antes, sobre todo aquella vez en la que estuvo “ligando” con Danny, aquella vez le lleno de chupones todo el cuerpo, le marcó como si fuera de su propiedad, todavía sentía sus uñas intentando borrar el toque de Danny en su espalda, las uñas de Derek intentando grabar su esencia en su piel. Derek le había marcado antes pero jamás le había mordido.

No tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar en ello porque alcanzó ese momento en el que el cerebro se queda en blanco y cambió todos sus pensamientos por un letrero luminoso que gritaba “Derek” y no pudo decir o gemir o gritar otra cosa que aquel nombre con sentido propio cuando se corrió a la vez que él, quien solo llegó a murmurar, entre una respiración acelerada como la de un perro, un simple y lleno de significado “Stiles”.

-Creí que eran los vampiros los que mordían- dijo Stiles cuando consiguió recuperarse un poco, se tocó el mordisco con un par de dedos y notó que era un poco más profundo de lo que él había creído. “Qué no sangre, por favor”, era todo lo que podía pensar -, no los hombres lobo.  

Derek pensó en no responder, y lo habría hecho pero siempre se sentía con la obligación de responder a cada una de las tonterías que Stiles decía después de hacer el amor.

-No soy un hombre lobo- contestó- mucho menos un vampiro.

-Eso es lo que dices para que no descubra tu tapadera como humano.

-¿Mi tapadera como humano es un veinteañero que vive con su hermana y tiene de novio a un…?

-Cuidado con lo que dices o el perfecto e inteligente dios del sexo que tienes como novio va a dejarte plantado en esta playa y va a conducir hasta casa de Lydia con toda tu ropa en los asientos traseros.

Derek sonrió y alargó el brazo buscando su camiseta, Stiles se levantó e hizo lo mismo, encontrando antes la ropa interior, una vez puesta se dio cuenta de que era de Derek.

-Además- añadió Derek intentando sacar la cabeza por la camiseta- los hombres lobo sí que muerden- cuando consiguió ponérsela Stiles estaba de nuevo frente a él.

-Solo cuando quieren transformar a alguien. O matarle.

-¿Quién dice que no quiera transformarte?- sonrió Derek y se acercó para besarle.

-O matarme- puntualizó Stiles antes de dejar que Derek le basara.

Stiles no se molestó en cambiarse de calzoncillos e hizo como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que se había equivocado de par, se estaba poniendo los pantalones cuando escuchó unos pasos.

-¡Sssh!- chistó a Derek.

-Dijo el elefante a la cacharrería- respondió él entre dientes, agudizó el oído y escuchó lo que Stiles había oído.

Miró por la ventanilla y vio a una agente de la ley acercándose decidida al coche.

-Mierda- respondió acelerando el movimiento- viene una poli.

-¿Qué?- casi gritó Stiles e intentó acelerar también sus acciones pero solo consiguió hacerse un lio e ir algo más lento.

Derek acabó antes de vestirse así que se coló entre los asientos justo cuando la agente llamaba a la ventanilla.

-Buenos días- saludó bajándola.

-Buenos días- respondió ella agachándose para ver a través- Carnet y papeles.

Derek sacó los papeles de la guantera. Stiles intentaba ponerse los calcetines escondido tras un asiento. Por supuesto Derek llevaba su carnet en la cartera, pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba su cartera, no se dio cuenta de que con los papeles Derek había dado también una copia del carnet de conducir de Stiles.

-¿Señor Stilinski?- preguntó ella, Derek le miró confuso- No parece el de la foto. Voy a tenerle que pedir que baje.

-¡Espere!- gritó Stiles desde atrás- yo soy Stilinski. El coche es mío, el carnet es mío.

-¿Y por qué no está en el asiento del conductor?- inquirió ella intentando ver a Stiles.

-Pues porque no estamos conduciendo, agente.

-¿Qué hacía ahí atrás?- preguntó. Levantando una ceja y preparando una multa.

-Estaba…, buscando mis lentillas.

-¿Sus lentillas?

Derek estaba a un nanosegundo de darse un cabezazo contra el volante.

-Voy a tener que pedirles a ambos que bajen del coche.

-Ya nos íbamos, agente- intervino entonces Derek con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y un poco de fe en que les dejara marchar por su cara bonita.

-Si vuelvo a ver algo sospechoso por aquí la multa será mayor. Y señor Stilinski, debería encontrar sus lentillas rápido y volver al asiento de conductor- les advirtió ella-. Que tengan un buen día- añadió y se alejó.

Suspiraron aliviados. Derek se cambió al asiento de copiloto y Stiles acabó de ponerse los zapatos y se pasó al asiento del conductor. Los dos empezaron a reír.

-¿Crees que se habrá dado cuenta?

-Estamos despeinados, con la ropa arrugada, y además- Derek bajo su cabeza siguiendo la mirada de Stiles- ni siquiera nos hemos limpiado.

Derek se miró la mano, todavía con restos de semen y golpeó la cabeza contra el cabecero del asiento.

-Llevaba la ropa limpia- se lastimó- era lo último que me quedaba.

-Oye, que has puesto esa mano en mi volante.

-No te has quejado cuando la he puesto en otras partes.- sonrió Derek.

Stiles sonrió con él y arrancó el coche.

Acababan de entrar con la puerta cuando escucharon a Cora entrando al cuarto y gritando que era hora de comer (precedido por un “¡Decirme que tenéis la ropa puesta!”)

Subieron y Cora se dio cuenta al instante de que, de hecho, hacía poco que iban vestidos. Se puso algo roja y bajó a la primera planta a ayudar a los demás a poner la mesa, Scott les había visto subir y también se había dado cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo y el recuerdo de la conversación sobre él “enorme pene de Derek” volvió a cruzar por su cabeza, perdió el apetito.

Se ducharon lo más rápido que pudieron y por separado para evitar tentaciones, bajaron al comedor, alguien había preparado una ensalada e incluso había carne, era formidable que estuviesen sobreviviendo todo un fin de semana sin comer ni una sola porquería, más o menos.

 -Esta tarde he quedado con Kira- dijo Scott con un trozo de lechuga saliéndose de su boca-. ¿Alguien quiere venir?

-No, gracias- respondió Lydia, Allison se levantó de la mesa con una de sus sonrisas más falsas y se fue sin decir nada, ella la siguió.

-Creo que paso.- contestó Isaac.

Derek negó con la cabeza y paró de usar el tenedor como una batuta, esperando que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de ello. El resto también dijo que no.

Scott se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, de vez en cuando miraba al sitio de Allison, luego a las escaleras por las que ella había subido, quería ir tras ella y decirle que si quería que se quedase él se quedaría, pero no iba a hacerlo, porque sabía que no era lo que Allison quería, no lo que quería _de verdad_.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Stiles levantándose de la mesa de un salto.

Los otros le siguieron por instinto, buscando lo que había pasado con la mirada.

-¡Tenía que haber llamado a mi padre esta mañana!- explicó Stiles.

Suspiraron y volvieron a sentarse, Derek reprimió el impulso de darle una colleja, Cora no lo hizo porque estaba demasiado lejos. Scott sintió que el ritmo de su corazón deceleraba poco a poco, pero seguía llevando el susto en el cuerpo.

Stiles se excusó con esas palabras y subió escaleras arriba, al pasar por el cuarto de Lydia y Allison se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, y no quería mirar, lo evitó con todas sus fuerzas pero no fue suficiente y acabó asomándose, solo un poco.

Lydia estaba abrazando a Allison que se tapaba la boca con una mano intentando sofocar un sollozo.

Stiles sintió una puntada en el corazón, si en algún momento había pensado algo malo de Allison por lo que le había hecho a Scott esos pensamientos acababan de irse para siempre.

Ella lo estaba pasando tan mal como él, tal vez peor. Ella había sido quien había terminado la relación y eso no significaba que fuese más fácil, la culpa la atormentaba más que a Scott. Llevaba todo ese tiempo con esa fachada de insensibilidad ¿Cuántas veces habría llorado pensando en cómo todo había acabado?

Lydia giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y Stiles intentó reaccionar a tiempo para esconderse pero aún así la pelirroja le vio, así que huyó a su cuarto.

Se sentó en la cama y se quedó ahí pensando en lo que había visto durante unos segundos, después recordó lo preciosa que había parecido la relación de Allison y Scott,  en lo felices que estaban juntos, en cómo se complementaban y como todo eso no había significado nada al final, y entonces pensó en él y Derek, como ellos no tenían nada de lo que Allison y Scott habían tenido, ni ese sincero intercambio de sentimientos, ni esa complementación en todo, y sintió  que le faltaba el aire.

Si la relación de Scott y Allison no había soportado el peso de la vida ¿cómo iba a hacerlo la suya?

Notó como sus ojos se humedecían y decidió salir de allí, pasó corriendo por delante de la habitación de las chicas y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, estuvo a punto de caerse tres veces.

-¿Ya has hablado con tu padre?- preguntó Cora en cuanto llego abajo.

Se le había olvidado completamente, pero volver a subir ahora sería demasiado raro y _peligroso_.

-Sí, ha sido rápido “¿Qué tal?” “Bien, ¿Tú?” “Bien”. Ya sabes.

Se sentó y cogió el tenedor sin darse cuenta de que ya no tenía nada en el plato. Scott se levantó y entró a la cocina. Dejó el tenedor con cuidado sobre la servilleta.

Escuchó como la silla se movía antes de verlo, Derek se corrió más cerca de su lado, luego un poco más cerca, le dio una patada (Posiblemente sin querer, aunque las muestras de afecto de Derek a veces eran extrañas). Notó la mano de Derek en su pierna y acercó su mano, cuando rozó la de él Derek se la cogió con fuerza.

Stiles levantó la cabeza, y le miró, Derek le sonrió con complicidad. Scott volvió con el postre. Al poco Lydia y Allison bajaron y se sentaron.

Derek no le soltó la mano para comerse su postre, lo cual resultó un poco extraño porque todos sabían que no era zurdo y que la otra mano estaba en perfecto estado, pero ninguno tenía las ganas o la energía para comentar que podía estar haciendo con su mano derecha, ni siquiera Isaac abrió la boca.

Aquel día la siesta sí que duró lo reglamentario, lo cual fueron unos veinte minutos para Stiles y Cora y unos cuarenta minutos para el resto. Los veinte minutos que Stiles y Cora tuvieron “libres”, los usaron para bajar abajo y echarse un par de bailes al “Just Dance”. Cuando acabaron se tiraron al sofá y hablaron un poco antes e irse a la ducha.

Cora era perfectamente consciente de que se había sentado demasiado cerca de Stiles, pero él no había dicho nada y, además, aquello no era nada malo.

Lo que si le sorprendió un poco fue que cuando Stiles mencionó que deberían ducharse ella pensó que se refería a “juntos”, lo que la llevó a sonrojarse de una forma que no debía haber pasado inadvertida a Stiles y que él prefirió no mencionar.

Si cuando Stiles se metió a la ducha Cora miró un poco por la raja que se había quedado abierta en la puerta fue solamente por una sana curiosidad que acabó en cuanto la puerta del dormitorio de Isaac y Scott se abrió.

\------

-¿Seguro que no queréis venir?

Era la tercera vez que les preguntaban si querían ir a una fiesta que iba a haber en la playa esa noche. Volvieron a responder que no.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora todos se habían marchado y Derek y Stiles se quedaron solos en la casa que, de repente, era muy grande y parecía vacía e incluso triste.

Encendieron la tele y se fueron a la cocina. Tras buscar por los armarios durante bastante más rato del planeado encontraron un bol y un par de bolsas de palomitas, hicieron una al microondas y se volvieron al salón. La serie había empezado.

-¡Nos hemos perdido el principio!- le gritó Stiles tirándose al sofá.

Derek salió de la cocina y se sentó a su lado, le pasó el brazo por los hombros con un gesto natural y le robó un par de palomitas del bol.

-Seguro que ya lo hemos visto.

-Se supone que son los capítulos nuevos.

-Seguro que ya lo hemos visto- repitió Derek-. Es Mentes Criminales.

La serie había empezado hacía solo un par de minutos, aún así enseguida se dieron cuenta, como Derek había dicho, de que ya habían visto el capítulo, _dos veces._

Claro que eso era lo que les pasaba por hacer maratones interminables de la serie. Además la cadena era local así que lo de “Estreno” era siempre cuestionable.

Aún así Derek no dijo nada hasta los anuncios, nunca hablaba, simplemente asentí o negaba a las afirmaciones o preguntas retóricas que Stiles soltaba de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegaron los anuncios, unos cinco minutos después y tras las quejas de Stiles sobre cómo el capítulo acababa de empezar y era inhumano que pusieran ya anuncios, Derek habló.

-¿Te gusta Cora?- preguntó de la nada.

Stiles se quedó rígido un segundo, después empezó a moverse, como siempre, más de lo necesario.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Para nada!- Derek no intentó cuestionarlo- Puede que un poco.- Admitió con un nudo en la garganta, se esperó algún grito de parte de Derek, algún tipo de _algo_. _Lo que fuese._ Pero Derek no dijo nada- ¿Estas enfadado?

-No- respondió con sinceridad-. Solo estoy preocupado de que empieces a tener sueños eróticos con mi tío.

-Tarde- respondió-. Es broma.- Añadió al ver que Derek en vez de sonreír le miraba asustado.

La voz de Penélope sonó a través de los altavoces y ellos volvieron a poner su atención en el capítulo repetido. Derek le acercó un poco más a él y Stiles reposó la cabeza sobre su pecho, Derek se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sabía que Stiles jamás sería capaz de hacer nada que pudiera hacerle daño, confiaba en él. Confiaba en él. No se lo había planteado nunca, pero era la verdad, no tenía la más mínima duda de que Stiles estaba con él y solo con él y, en aquel momento, mientras intentaba centrarse en lo que la tele decía, tampoco tenía ninguna duda de que Stiles le quería y algún día él tendría el valor de decirle que los sentimientos eran correspondidos, con suerte antes de que Stiles pensara que no era así.

 

No se dieron cuenta de en que capítulo paso, pero era repetido, eso seguro, el caso es que se quedaron dormidos.

Muy dormidos. Tanto que no se despertaron cuando todos volvieron de la fiesta, hablando (gritando) e incluso cantando. Por eso Scott y Lydia tuvieron que esforzarse al máximo para despertarles, Cora se escaqueó diciendo algo de que igual podía dormirse antes de que Stiles empezase a hablar en sueños e Isaac sugirió que les tirasen un cubo de agua por encima, Lydia estuvo de acuerdo pero Allison no les dejó hacerlo.

-Venga, Bellos Durmientes, mañana nos vamos a las seis de la mañana, tenéis que descansar bien.

Tras un único sonido de queja, se levantaron como zombies y subieron las escaleras tropezando en los peldaños, Stiles estaba seguro de que se le había dormido una pierna, pero el mismo estaba demasiado dormido como para darse cuenta, a Derek le pasaba lo mismo con el brazo derecho que había estado rodeando a Stiles.

\------

Iban en el coche, eran las siete y algo de la mañana y Stiles ya estaba tan despierto y en movimiento que asustaba. Derek iba apoyado contra la ventanilla, con las gafas de sol puestas y la cabeza cayéndose de su mano de vez en cuando. Atrás iban Cora y Scott, estaban hablando en bajo sobre algo que Stiles no llegaba a escuchar. Al ver que nadie le hacía caso decidió poner su música, en el viaje de ida habían estado hablando y después había puesto la radio así que no había tenido oportunidad de meter su disco recién comprado.

Nada más encenderlo Derek saltó en su asiento, como si acabase de recibir un aviso de bomba.

-No.- sentenció y alargó la mano para apagar el aparato, Stiles le dio en la muñeca.

-¿Qué? El conductor elige la música

-No se te ocurra acabar esa frase- le cortó-. Ya he tenido suficiente escuchando tu “música” durante todos esos jueves. No, nunca más.

-¡Venga ya, Derek! Eres un exagerado, tampoco la llevaba tan alta.

-¡Qué no la llevabas tan alta!- Derek notó como Cora y Scott había parado de hablar para mirarles. Bajó el tono- Todos suspirábamos cada vez que bajabas del autobús.

-¡No seas tan dramático!

-¡Mira quién habla!

-¡Es mi coche, mis reglas!- contestó Stiles subiendo la música.

Derek se cayó antes de decir algo de lo que arrepentirse.

-¿Además- preguntó Stiles, bajando la música lo justo para que le oyese hablar- por qué ibas en el bus? Tienes coche, lo he visto.

-Eso da igual.

-¿Ibas en el bus pudiendo coger tu coche, aún teniendo que soportar mi música?

-Es más ecológico- contestó Derek sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Ya.- Stiles se giró un segundo para mirarle- ¡Lo hacía para verme! ¿Te ponía desde el principio?- Scott sintió la necesidad de esconderse tras el asiento, ¿le dejarían cambiarse de coche en la siguiente parada?

-¡Claro que no lo hacía para verte!- le respondió, y podría haber añadido varias cosas en la línea de “al principio me pareciste el maldito gilipollas más idiota que había visto en toda mi vida”, pero no lo hizo, en vez añadió- Al principio me pareciste un gilipollas.- lo cual era mucho más suave.

-Vaya, desde el principio pensábamos igual, que bonito- Contestó Stiles y volvió a lanzarle una mirada por el rabillo del ojo-¿Por qué ibas en el bus entonces?

-Peter me quitaba el coche- susurró.

-¿Qué?- fue Cora quien habló. Derek y Stiles recordaron que no iban solos en el coche.

-Que Peter me cogía el coche. No me dijo para que y yo no quería saberlo.

-¿Ibas en autobús porque tu tío te quitaba _tu_ coche?- apuntó Scott que había salido de su escondite.

-Prefiero no meterme con el psicópata armado de la familia.- se defendió Derek.

-¡¿Psicópata armado?!- exclamaron a la vez Stiles y Scott.

Cora entornó los ojos, sabía que había algo más, de normal Derek no paraba de meterse con su tío sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que él pudiese hacer como venganza, pero no dijo nada porque la canción acabó y al empezar otra Derek se quitó las gafas de sol y sisó a todos para que se callasen.

-Es la canción- murmuró y volvió mandar callar.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo Stiles. Derek le miró mal de nuevo y él se mordió el labio para no romper a reír.

Habían tenido más de una discusión por culpa de su música, el comienzo (mal comienzo) de su relación había sido por ella, y ahora Derek estaba mandándoles callar para escuchar “Dear Maria, Count Me In”. Aquello rozaba lo estúpido.

Stiles empezó a cantarla y Derek no le dijo nada, en el segundo estribillo hasta se unió, mascullando por lo bajo, Scott, por supuesto, siguió a Stiles y Cora se quedó mirando con expresión desesperada y pensando en abrir la puerta del coche y tirarse.

Aquello relajó la tensión del coche e hizo que no hubiese una discusión más hasta pasados los cien kilómetros.

\------

Stiles subió hasta el apartamento para despedirse de Cora y Derek, Scott se quedó en el coche.

-Derek- dijo antes de que él cerrase la puerta-. Toma- le tendió el disco que había llevado en el coche.

Derek lo miró confundido, lo cogió, vio lo que era y suspiró.

-No lo quiero- dijo, pero no se lo devolvió, de hecho lo apartó del alcance de Stiles por si decidía recuperarlo-. Adiós- añadió y se acercó para besarle, dulce y tranquilamente, sin prisa, dejando que la lengua de Stiles chocase en sus dientes y que sus labios se humedeciesen, separándose despacio, y con una sonrisa en sus caras.

-Estás moreno.- habló una voz dentro del apartamento.

Stiles se puso de puntillas para mirar por encima del hombro de Derek quien había fruncido el ceño. Era Peter, con una sonrisa en su rostro y unos papeles en las manos, a Stiles le pareció mucho más amenazante que las anteriores veces que lo había visto, se preguntó porque estaba allí.

-Sí, claro.

Era completamente imposible que _él_ estuviese moreno, menos habiendo ido a la playa con dos capas de crema todos los días. Además él no se ponía moreno, él se quemaba. No iba a volver a caer en uno de los juegos de Peter, ya lo había hecho cuando le preguntó dónde vivía, nunca más.

-Me tengo que ir- añadió sintiendo la necesidad de alejarse del que podía ser uno de los hombres más peligrosos que había conocido.

Derek asintió y cerró la puerta, en cuanto se escuchó el “clack” de la cerradura Stiles empezó a escuchar la discusión entre tío y sobrino, pero antes de salir de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen escuchó algo que le gustó más, Derek había puesto su disco.

En el coche Scott estaba mandando un mensaje.

-¡Creía que me habías abandonado!

-Peter da miedo.- respondió.

Llevó a Scott a su casa, se despidieron hasta el día siguiente y se fue, por fin, a su propia casa.

Cuando entró no se esperó ver a su padre, en la mesa del comedor, _comiendo_.

-¡Stiles!- saludó- Creí que llegarías más tarde. ¿Está todo bien?

-Todo perfecto.

Su padre se levantó y lo abrazó.

-Trae- dijo cogiéndole una maleta- deja que te ayude con eso.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras, su padre hizo alguna pregunta más y Stiles las respondió dando muchos más datos de los que su padre pedía, derivándolas y haciendo que su padre solo pudiese sonreír como respuesta. Lo que no preguntó fue porque no le había llamado en todo el fin de semana.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación el sheriff dio la maleta a su hijo.

-Estás moreno- añadió sonriendo, le alborotó el pelo, dándose cuenta de que se enredaba en sus dedos como no lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo y sonrió- Baja a comer algo.

Stiles se quedó en la puerta, sonriendo, a punto de reír por el comentario de su padre, así que Peter no había intentado jugar con él después de todo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo repasando el movimiento de la mano de su padre, se sentía como un chiquillo de nuevo, llevar el pelo largo todavía era extraño para él. Notó la sal del mar entre los cabellos a pesar de a verse duchado antes de volver. Tal vez debía cortárselo de nuevo, pero, en vez de pensar en ello, dejó la maleta tirada encima de su cama y bajó a comer con su padre.

\------

Hacía dos semanas desde que las clases habían empezado y Stiles ya no podía más. No iba a aguantar ni un solo segundo de la clase de física.

Por suerte pasó más rápido de lo que se esperaba. Salió y se quedó hablando en el pasillo con Scott, Kira se unió a ellos. Kira era una gran chica, era tan torpe como él, eso le gustaba, pero era más valiente y era casi perfecta para Scott. Había sido un gran apoyo ahora que Allison se había cambiado de escuela. Eso era lo que más miedo le daba a Stiles de la relación que Kira y Scott iban a empezar en cualquier momento, no quería que Kira se convirtiese en una sustituta, sería demasiado doloroso para los dos.

Lydia se acercó y preguntó por los ensayos de esa tarde, salieron hacia el aparcamiento hablando.

Cuando Allison se fue ellos perdieron a una amiga, por mucho que siguiesen en contacto con ella por mensajes e internet, y el grupo perdió a la mejor batería que jamás podían haber soñado. Así que decidieron dejar los instrumentos y rechazar todas las ofertas que les llegaban. Pero entonces pasó lo imposible.

Stiles estaba desayunando cuando vio a Derek usando su vaso, plato y cubiertos como una batería. Tragó saliva y se le quedó mirando inquisitivamente hasta que paró. Cuando le preguntó si tocaba la batería Derek, por supuesto, lo negó. Pero Stiles había visto lo que hacía y se dio cuenta de que lo había visto haciéndolo antes.

Así que tras rogarle durante días y prometerle todo lo que quisiera (y más), Stiles consiguió que Derek entrase en la banda. Cuando Stiles se lo anunció al resto Isaac casi se lanzó a besarle, incluso le abrazó. Lo cual fue algo violento para todos. La banda era mucho más para Isaac de lo que él había admitido nunca y ahora se daban cuenta.

La otra adquisición, algo más reciente pero igual de espectacular, fue Kira, tocaba el teclado y, además, hacía todas las mezclas y efectos que las canciones necesitaban, se encargaba de todo lo electrónico y era muy buena en ello.  

Stiles tropezó y volvió a centrarse en la situación actual. Vio el coche negro esperando frente a la puerta con su desafiante conductor con chupa de cuero y gafas de sol de aviador, se sintió como en Grease.

-Creo que han venido a buscarte- sonrió Lydia.

-Habrá venido a por Cora- respondió Stiles, pero se alejó hacía el coche.

-¡Como lleguéis tarde a los ensayos me encargare de…!- Stiles no llegó a escuchar el final de la amenaza de Lydia porque un coche pasó justo al lado, empezó a correr. Andar rápido, él no corría, ya había muchas otras cosas que le dejaban en ridículo a diario, no necesitaba añadir su forma de correr al lote al menos que fuese extremadamente necesario.

Llegó al coche con el corazón en un puño y la respiración acelerada.

-¿Derek?

-¿Sí?- respondió estirándose para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Has venido a buscarme?

-He venido a por Cora y a dado la casualidad de que tú vas al mismo instituto.

Stiles sonrió subió al coche y cerró la puerta, se intentó poner el cinturón, sin suerte.

-Parece que te acabes de despertar- comentó Derek subiéndose las gafas de sol.

-Es porque me acabo de despertar- asintió él.

Derek sonrió.  Le cogió la barbilla le dio un beso y cogió la mano de Stiles que agarraba el cinturón con la suya, la llevó hasta el lugar correcto e hizo la fuerza justa para que la pinza se cerrase. Después volvió a besarle y escuchó con deleite los silbidos de varios jóvenes que pasaron por delante del coche.

-No deberías dormir en clase, es tu último curso.

-Vale, papi- respondió Stiles sin apartarse un solo centímetro de él.

Derek tragó saliva y Stiles se dio cuenta de que igual había encontrado un punto débil en Derek y sonrió con la media sonrisa más provocativa que jamás había usado, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso.

-¿Papi?- repitió- ¿enserio?

-Cállate- contestó Derek y se giró poniendo las manos en el volante.

-Papi- repitió Stiles acercándose al oído de Derek, mordió suavemente la parte superior de su oreja y después succiono su lóbulo, Derek estuvo a punto de girarse para ordenarle que parase, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Stiles paró por su propia cuenta.

-¿Sabes? He tenido un sueño muy interesante. – dijo volviendo a sentarse bien en su sitio.

-No me importa.

-Resulta que- empezó a contar Stiles como si Derek no hubiese dicho nada- yo estaba en el bosque con Scott, y creo que estábamos buscando algo, no sé el qué, el caso es que entonces aparecías tú.

-Maravilloso- dijo Derek en un intento de que Stiles se conformase con eso y parase de hablar.

-Pero pasaba algo muy extraño y Scott estaba en el suelo, y estaba sangrando y yo no sabía lo que pasaba y entonces tú ya no estabas- paró esperando un comentario de Derek pero él no dijo nada-. Entonces me giraba y tú estaba detrás y te acercabas y sacabas los dientes ¡Tenías dientes en plan vampiro! Y te crecía pelo y ¡eras un maldito hombre lobo!- exclamó con expresión de sorpresa, como si no fuera él quien lo estuviese contando si no el que lo estaba escuchando.

-Dios mío, Stiles, no te duermas más en clase.

-¡Eras un hombre lobo! ¡Habías mordido a Scott y no a mí! ¿Por qué no me mordiste a mí?

-Stiles es tu sueño. Tú sabrás- Estaba a punto de romper una sonrisa y no podía permitirse que Stiles supiera que en realidad le parecía adorable como se emocionaba cuando le contaba cosas-. Pero no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos de eso, los hombres lobo no existen.- Añadió devolviéndole la mirada.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-No soy un hombre lobo.

-¿Si lo fueras me morderías para convertirme en tu eterno compañero por la unión mágica de los hombres lobo?

-No creo que nada de eso funcione así.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Lo harías?

-Ya eres algo parecido a mi eterno compañero por la unión mágica de los hombres lobo.- respondió Derek.

Stiles se contentó con ello y sonrió se acercó para que Derek pudiese volver a besarle.

-Asqueroso- no habían oído la puerta abrirse pero escucharon perfectamente el suspiró de Cora tras esa frase.

-¿Celosa?- preguntó Derek, se bajó las gafas y encendió el coche.

Cora se puso roja y escondió la cara tras su pelo con la escusa de ponerse el cinturón, Derek se rió un poco y Stiles no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, Derek estaba tan complacido por su propia broma que Stiles no pudo evitar quedarse mirándole embelesado, su risa no tenía precio.

Pasar el tiempo con él no tenía precio. Y si no iba a ser su eterno compañero (según Derek los hombres lobo no eran inmortales, lo cual le decía que Derek sabía más de lo que le contaba) aprovecharía cada segundo de su vida mortal para estar con él, y, con suerte, Derek pensaría igual y podrían seguir discutiendo sobre sueños ridículos dentro de muchos años, sentados en el porche de una preciosa casa con uno de sus nietos intentando hacer que dejasen de discutir.

Con suerte podrían discutir durante toda su vida mortal.

Se sonrojó y se sintió estúpido por pensarlo, pero aún así movió la mano para ponerla sobre la pierna de Derek y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Derek bajó la suya del volante y envolvió su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

 Sí, Derek pensaba igual que él.


End file.
